


Platz Eins

by StikyfinkaZ



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StikyfinkaZ/pseuds/StikyfinkaZ
Summary: Un Clicheado personaje principal preparado para saltar de un edificio a su muerte, nunca se espero que seria como uno de esos mangas Isekai de hoy en día, pero a diferencia de ser un mundo clasico de Espadas y Magia, resulta ser un show para niños llamado The Loud House. ¿Que? ¿Que esta pasando aqui? ¿Y por que soy tan enano?Personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon obviamente.ILUSTRACIONES 100% ORIGINALES PARA EL FICSI LAS USAS, PON LOS RESPECTIVOS CREDITOS.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lincoln Loud/Sam Sharp
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. CURIOSIDAD NOCTURNA

PLATZ EINS

PROLOGO

No sabia que algo así podía ser posible, una sola palabra puede describir la situación que estoy viviendo ahora, isekai, ¿que es un isekai?, si no eres nerd como yo, te lo diré, un personaje que muere y es transportado a otra dimensión, usualmente es una dimensión de espadas y magia.  
Pues debo decir que acabo de pasar por una situación similar, pero, ya me dirás tú ¿que hago yo en un lugar que se ve tan cartoonesco? por las cosas que veo a mi alrededor parece ser mi habitación, que tiene pinta de ser bastante improvisada, ya que el espacio es bastante reducido, con suerte aquí cabe mi cama y un escritorio, definitivamente es del show The Loud House, no me cabe la menor duda, ya que soy fan, no tan fan como otras personas, pero en algo me puedo manejar aquí, por la habitación y por lo enano que soy, diría que soy Lincoln, el único hijo de una familia con 10 hermanas, el personaje en si se le veía bastante acomplejado, pero la verdad yo ya rondaba los 30 años al momento de mi muerte, así que difícilmente me molestara estar cerca de tantas chicas, no se si pueda controlarme, soy bastante pervertido jajajajajaja.…

CAPITULO 1

-CURIOSIDAD NOCTURNA-

  
  


  
  


  
  


Era Plena noche en el vecindario de Royal Woods, nuestro personaje principal al que llamaremos Lincoln Loud salia de su habitación para curiosear su nuevo entorno.

-Pues si es igualito al show no cabe duda, todavía no me lo puedo creer- Murmuraba entre lineas ante semejante experiencia dentro de un mundo muy distinto al que alguna vez vivió, acercándose a la primera puerta a su derecha acerco su oído para luego comenzar a abrirla lo mas despacio posible para no alarmar a las dos ocupantes de su interior, la luz de la luna no dejaba que la habitación se oscureciera por completo, facilitándole la movilidad al pequeño niño curioso, acercándose a la cama mas cercana a la ventana pudo ver la cara de la que seria la hermana mayor de la familia Loud, Lori Loud, por supuesto que el sabe su nombre, no solo como fan de la serie, sino cariño de waifu, Lori, Luan y Lola definitivamente eran sus personajes favoritas, no por ello se les puede dar menos crédito a las demás chicas, sin pensarlo tomo la mano de la chica durmiendo para sentir directamente el contacto con otra persona en ese nuevo mundo, la sensación lo dejo perplejo, lo que tenia en frente claramente era a lo que en su mundo anterior llamarían "dibujo animado" pero la sensación de su mano se sentía tan real, la chica no solo se veía muy viva, se sentía el calor de su mano, se veía la respiración en sus pequeños pechos.

Por un momento el chico volvió en si y dejar la mano de la chica cuidadosamente para no despertarla, luego se dio media vuelta para ver la cama cercana a la puerta, ya había cumplido su cometido al tocar a otro ser vivo en este nuevo mundo, pero mirar a la segunda hermana mayor de la casa le causaba curiosidad también, nuevamente a paso de ninja se acerca lentamente a la siguiente cama, ya muy cerca de esta, pudo ver a su hermana a la que no se le pueden ver los ojos porque esta los trae tapados por una mascara de dormir, al igual que con Lori, acerca su mano a la de ella también, nuevamente puede sentir el calor al tocarla.

-¿Linky?-

-A la verga!!!- Pensó repentinamente el chico, en ese mismo instante se pregunto si los insultos existen en un show para niños, ya hará la prueba mas tarde puteando a alguien que lo merezca, por ahora solo debía pensar en una buena excusa para su hermana que se destapo los ojos y con cara de curiosidad le pregunto.

-Hola Linky, ¿ya amaneció?-

Como se esperaba del miembro mas "lento" de la familia semejante pregunta rondaba lo ridículo pero para ella era bastante en serio.

-No Leni, aun es de noche-

-Entiendo, entonces..... hmmmm..... ¿Que haces en nuestra habitación?-

Pues claro, sera "lenta" pero incluso Leni sabe que algo no calza cuando una persona esta en tu habitación a las 2:30AM, definitivamente cualquiera se haría esa puta pregunta, y la mierda sigo divagando y todavía ni pienso en una buena excusa aun. ¿Acaso decirle que soy un tipo de treinta años en el cuerpo de su hermano ayudara en algo? aunque estamos hablando de Leni, si salgo con esa mierda, seguro se la cree.

-¿Linky?-

Shit, todavía no pienso en nada, a ver, podría decirle cualquier cosa, que me equivoque de habitación, que mi conejo peluche me hablo, ¿como se llama el conejo? mierda eso si se me olvido o que venia por un vaso de agua, absurdo.

-Pues me sentía algo encerrado en mi pequeña habitación y quería ver como es dormir en la suya que es mucho mas espaciosa-

Definitivamente es la excusa de un pervertido para poder meterse en esta cama, no puedo creer que me este aprovechando de mi hermana que me dirá que si sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Awwwwww Linky, claro que puedes dormir aquí, metete conmigo en mi cama si quieres-

¿Lo ves? ¿Como es que nadie la ha secuestrado en la calle aun con alguna excusa barata?

-Gracias Leni- Respondió el niño entrando a la cama de su hermana mayor.

Cuando entro a la habitación nunca se le paso por la cabeza que terminaría en esa situación, al entrar vio como ella lo estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos, de inmediato noto que su hermana quería decir algo.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Eres como un peluche Linky, ¿puedo abrazarte?-

¿Que? Yo un peluche, buena esa, como adulto responsable debería decir que no.

-¿Puedo?- Insistió con ojos penetrantes.

No.

-Claro- Contesto rápidamente sin pensar.

Que débil soy, fue lo que pensó Lincoln, pensamiento que desapareció al sentir los pechos de su hermana contra su cara, claro tetas de cartoon, pero tetas al fin y al cabo, es inevitable no excitarse en una situación así siendo un hombre que paso la madurez hace un par de años ya, no pudo evitar abrazarla con muchas fuerzas para hacer mas presión en su redonda cara, incluso Leni puede notarlo a lo que remarco al instante.

-Linky me estas apretando muy fuerte-

El niño ya había dejado de prestarle atención hace un buen rato, el aroma de la piel de su hermana lo tenia completamente hipnotizado, tanto así que después de un momento de silencio este soltó aire para luego dar una gran inhalada, que hizo que su hermana gimiera ante el cosquilleo.

-Linky..... me haces cosquillas-

Lincoln despertó de su trance de golpe y la soltó rápidamente.

-L-lo siento Leni, me deje llevar un po....- En ese momento se detuvo abruptamente al notar algo raro, unas marcas en la cara de su hermana, el sabia el significado de esas marcas, las había visto ya varias veces en el show, rubor, aquellas marcas que solo aparecían en momentos vergonzosos o de romance, el no era ajeno a este sentimiento ya que empezó a ruborizarse también, con un poco de valor le agarro la mano igual a cuando estaba dormida y buscando las palabras correctas continuo.

-Perdona, no pude controlarme teniendo a una chica tan linda cerca mio-

-¡¡¡Awwwwwww!!!! ¡¡¡Linky eres adorable!!-

Mierda con esas palabras tan impresionantes habría enamorado a cualquier chica de serie de anime, bueno era de esperarse que no funcionara en la realidad, fue lo que pensó el chico.

-Bueno sera mejor que durmamos algo, o estaremos muy cansados mañana en la mañana-

-Tienes razón Linky- Acento Leni, pero le causo extrañeza al peliblanco que su hermana haya dicho eso mientras se quitaba su mascara para dormir que siempre usa.

-¿No vas a necesitar eso?- Pregunto con una obvia curiosidad puesto que ella nunca duerme sin su mascara puesta.

-No, quiero ver tu cara mientras duermes-

Eso ciertamente tomo por sorpresa a Lincoln, ¿Estaba Leni coqueteandole? ¿o solo lo dijo sin pensar en los distintos significados que dicha frase trae consigo? Ya dejando de darle rodeos al asunto se dispuso a dormir, ya cuando su hermana supo que su hermano ya estaba durmiendo profundamente empezó a acariciar su cabeza y con un rubor repentino en su cara dijo.

-Linky de verdad que me aceleraste el corazón por un momento-

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
PLATZ EINS

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. OJOS QUE TODO LO VEN

En la punta de un edificio en una ciudad cuyo nombre no tiene mucha importancia se encontraba una persona cansada de la vida injusta que le toco llevar, lo llamaras cliché pero para el esto iba muy enserio, pasando por encima de la baranda de seguridad miro hacia abajo mientras lo único que le evitaba caer eran sus manos agarrando la baranda. Prendió un cigarro para luego tirarlo porque el no fumaba, riéndose solo se dijo a si mismo. “Pero que clichero es esto por dios” Y se lanzo al vació.

* * *

“Lincoln, Lincoln despierta, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa”

El chico entre abrió los ojos y se percato que despertó abrazando a Leni con su cara apretada entre sus pechos al igual que la noche anterior, la que le estaba gritando no era otra que Lori con una cara de querer asesinar gente, posiblemente por la curiosa pose en la que se encontraba con su otra hermana, ella también estaba despierta y algo incomoda no solo por la posición en la que se encontraban sino por la mano de Lincoln que se encontraba en su parte trasera.

En menos de lo que dura un segundo, se soltó y se cayo de la cama.

“Perdón ¿Que ocurrió?”

“¿Que ocurrió? eso digo yo ¿Que hacías en la cama de Leni pervertido? ¿Te escabulliste por la noche?” Le pregunto Lori asomándose detrás de el.

“Para nada yo....”

“Yo le dije que viniera” Los interrumpe Leni, algo que Lincoln no se esperaba para nada.

“Me sentía algo mal anoche y Linky me hizo compañía, eso es todo”

“Hmmmmm....” Murmulló Lori al no estar completamente convencida. “¿Que hay de ese agarrón que te estaba haciendo?”

“Perdón, fue un accidente, tuve una pesadilla” Dijo Lincoln recordando lo que soñó antes de despertar.

“Esta bien, no me convences pero lo dejare pasar esta vez, que no te vea nadie salir de esta habitación, no queremos que se arme un escándalo”

“Entiendo” Se puso de pie para irse, no sin antes mirar a los alrededores, al ver que no venia nadie se metió rápidamente en su habitación.

* * *

Dando un suspiro de alivio, se dispone a sacar una de sus clásicas playeras naranjas para ponérsela.

“Hola Lincoln”

“¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Grita el peliblanco del susto a muerte que recibió por parte de esta niña que se encontraba en su cama desde el principio, al verla no era otra que la hermana mas escalofriante de la casa, Lucy, ya recuperando el aliento entro en calma para analizar la situación, el no se va a enojar con la pequeña niña, sabe que su aparición repentina es un gag clásico del show.

“¿Que tal Lucy? ¿Que te trae por aq....”

“¿Que hacías en la habitación de Lori y Leni?” Lo interrumpe abruptamente la pequeña yendo directo al grano.

“Bueno yo....” Lincoln estaba tomándose su tiempo para dar una buena excusa sin éxito.

“Me sentía algo solo y necesitaba algo de compañía” Dijo tambaleante en un pretexto que no se creía ni el.

“Me parece sospechoso que digas algo así, tu adoras tu privacidad, bueno, dejando eso de lado, si te sentías tan "solo", ¿Por que te acercaste a Lori y acariciaste su mano mientras dormía?”

Lincoln estaba perplejo ¿Como es que sabía tanto de lo que paso anoche? _¡AH!_ Por un momento se le vino algo a la cabeza.

  
  


_¡LAS PUTAS ENTRADAS DE_ _VENTILACIÓN_ _! Claro, se puede acceder a todas las habitaciones desde_ _ahí_ _, ¿Como no lo_ _pensé_ _antes? ¿Pero que rayos hacia ella en plena madrugada_ _ahí_ _metida?_

  
  


“¿Y bien?” Le insistió la pequeña cuyos ojos no podía ver, pero que estaba seguro que estaban mirándolo fijamente.

Este si que es un aprieto peor que el de antes, pero en ese momento tuvo una idea que su hermana podría creerse.

“Esta bien Lucy ¿Quieres la verdad? te daré la verdad” Con dichas palabras atrajo la atención de su hermana.

“Esto solo te lo contare solo a ti y no debe salir de esta habitación ¿Entiendes?” Lucy asintió con la cabeza y le tomo atención a sus próximas palabras.

“Acabo de sufrir una posesión” Lucy en shock le pregunta “¿Te poseyó un espíritu?¿Es maligno?¿Te obligo a asaltar a tus propias hermanas por la noche? Tiene sentido, tu no harías algo así, ¡Debemos exorcizarlo inmediatamente!” Dijo Lucy bajándose de la cama y agarrando el brazo de su hermano para llevarlo al ático donde practica sus rituales, no alcanzo a tocar la puerta cuando Lincoln le agarro el brazo.

“¿Que ocurre?¿Te esta obligando a detenerme? Resistete, no lo dejes dominarte”

“No es eso, la verdad es un espíritu de una persona sin malas intenciones, me siento mal por él”

“Hmmmmm.... ¿No me estarás mintiendo? ¿No? lo de los espíritus es algo que me tomo bastante enserio” Dijo la chica determinada a no dejar que se burlen de ella.

Lincoln definitivamente no quiere que una de sus preciadas hermanas lo odie así que elaboro mas su idea.

“Claro que no, a decir verdad este espíritu es de un hombre en sus treintas”

“Así que treinta años ¿Eh?”

“Así es, por eso es fui a la habitación de las chicas anoche, dicho espíritu tenia curiosidad de sentir el tacto de otra persona en este mundo que esta descubriendo, también altero un poco mi personalidad veo las cosas con un punto de vista adulto también, ¿No sientes que tengo un aura mas madura a mi alrededor?” Dijo con confianza el chico.

“Pruebalo”

“¿Eh?”

“Que lo pruebes, haz algo que Lincoln no pueda hacer” Dijo desafiante la pequeña aun sin estar convencida de toda esta situación.

_Algo que solo el espíritu pueda hacer... ¿Que se supone que puedo mostrarle?..... AH, pues claro._

“Tengo algo, pero tendrás que esperar a que sea de noche”

“¿De noche? ¿Por que?”

“Ya te lo diré en su momento, reúnete conmigo a las once de la noche en el patio de la casa”

“¿Afuera?” La niña se preguntaba aún con mas curiosidad ¿Que podría hacer tal espíritu que requiera que sean las once de la noche?”

“Si, te lo mostrare para que quedes satisfecha, ahora tenemos que ir a la escuela así que debes prepararte” La niña no podía encontrar algo para contradecirlo así que se acerco a la puerta para irse de la habitación.

“Lucy” Ella se da media vuelta cuando su hermano le llamo nuevamente.

“¿Ahora que?”

“Pues como te conté, este espíritu tiene curiosidad por tener contacto con otros seres vivos de este mundo, me preguntaba si ¿Me dejarías que te toque?”

“¿Tocarme? ¿Te refieres a mis manos? ¿Como con Lori y Leni? ¿Que pasara si me posee a mi también?” Curioseaba la niña con su experiencia en espíritus malignos.

“Más que tus manos me preguntaba si podía ser tu cara, no te poseerá te lo prometo, pero si no quieres esta bien, no te obligare”

“Suspiro.... No me molesta, se que tu no me harás nada malo, adelante” Le dijo Lucy poniéndose en posición frente a Lincoln.

Lincoln sin titubear acerco su mano a su mejilla derecha, le sorprendió lo suave que era la piel de la niña, empezó a frotar su pulgar cerca de donde le acababa el pelo sin parar, dicha suavidad era de otro mundo, no pudo evitar acercar su otra mano a su mejilla izquierda, ya con ambas manos Lucy comenzó a inquietarse, semejantes caricias comenzaron a hacer que se ruborizara de una manera que ni la persona que le gustaba podría lograr, justo en el momento en que le iba a decir que es suficiente su hermano le pregunta.

“Lucy”

“Hmmm..... ¿Que?”

_¿Acaso ese fue un gemido?_ Se pregunto el peliblanco.

“¿P-puedo ver tus ojos?” Una curiosidad que tiene cualquier fan, obviamente nadie los ha visto porque nadie puede ir directamente con el personaje y pedírselo.

“¿M-mis ojos?¿P-por que q-querrías verlos?”

“S-siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver que tan linda eres”

“¿L-linda yo?¿Crees que soy linda?”

“Claro que lo eres, eres mi espeluznante linda hermana”

Lucy soltó una pequeña risita luego de un suspiro.

“Adelante, no es algo que me guste mostrar pero por mi hermano mayor no puedo negarme”

Ya con la luz verde que le dio su hermana, Lincoln procedió a subir el pelo que acostumbra llevar encima para dejar al descubierto una mirada que le recordó a la de Leni, era una mirada fija con un rubor intenso, dicha mirada lo dejo hipnotizado era una belleza que podía rivalizar en cualquier concurso de belleza al que asistiera Lola, lentamente una fuerza comenzó a llevar sus labios a que se junten con los de ella, Lucy no parecía querer girar la cabeza en rechazo, cuando estaban a unos milímetros de tocarse sus bocas, los interrumpió unos golpes fuertes de la puerta.

“¡Lincoln! ¿Ya estas listo? nos vamos en cinco minutos” Era Lori afuera de la habitación.

“Ya voy” Dijo el Peliblanco saltando del pánico.

“Bueno yo tengo que salir de aquí también, nos vemos a la noche entonces Lincoln”

“Claro, y perdona por pedirte todas estas cosas raras” Se disculpaba ante lo que pudo haber pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido.

Lucy se da la vuelta y abre la puerta para salir, por un momento Lincoln cree que estará molesta por semejante atrevimiento de su parte, pero sus dudas se desvanecen con lo que le dice su hermana antes de cerrar la puerta.

“¿De que hablas Lincoln? De ninguna manera podría enojarme con cualquier cosa que haga mi hermano”

Luego de cerrar la puerta a un Lincoln sin palabras, mientras caminaba a su habitación compartida con Lynn, se sujeto las mejillas con ambas manos.

“¿Pero que fue eso?” No paraba de preguntarse mientras sus mejillas se calentaban por alguna razón, la cual aun no conocía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


	3. EL UNO PARA EL OTRO

Ya preparado para salir de casa, Lincoln baja para ver a las que serían todas sus hermanas, Lori la mayor que aun lo miraba sospechosamente mientras salían todos a la Vanzilla, Luna la chica rockera que salía con su guitarra _¿Acaso la lleva para todos lados?_ Lynn corriendo para todos lados, _calentamiento matutino supongo,_ Leni que se le queda viendo con una cara bastante alegre, Lisa con cara de no querer salir, _seguro quiere quedarse en casa sin que nadie la moleste,_ _experimentar en casa es lo que mas le gusta hacer_ _después_ _de todo,_ Lana curioseando por todo como siempre, _debería_ _pedirle_ _algún_ _día_ _que me expanda ese casillero_ _al_ _que llamo_ _habitación_ _,_ Lola con cara de pocos amigos, _yo soy muy fan de los personajes enojones,_ _quizá_ _por eso me gusta tanto ella y Lori,_ _y_ _Luan_ _riéndose_ _sola con su marioneta que en este momento no recuerdo como se llama, ya saliendo de casa, nos despedimos de Lilly que estaba en los brazos de mamá y pap...... un momento, un momento._

No podemos pasar por alto a un personaje como su madre ¿No? definitivamente la personaje mas guapa del show a su parecer, entre pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que quedo embobado mirando a la mujer mayor, cosa que les causo curiosidad a los dos, incluso a su hermanita menor. Ya después de unos cuantos segundos le preguntaron.

“¿Que pasa campeón?¿Se te olvida algo? Se hace tarde para la escuela”

Despertando de inmediato,dijo.

“Ah, perdón, me preguntaba si me darían un beso de despedida” Claro si pido solo el de mi madre Rita sería bastante sospechoso, pensó audaz mente Lincoln.

“Awwwww” Ambos se enternecen ante las palabras de un niño que las pide con un significado totalmente distinto al que ellos creen.

Sin perder tiempo ambos se mueven hacia cada mejilla del pecoso para darle un beso con cariño en lo que Lilly también se cola y le da uno, el, mas que satisfecho se despide y se sube a la van donde ya estaban todos listos y quejándose de su tardanza, mientras subía pensó.

¿Y donde se supone que me siento? ¿Acaso tenemos puestos asignados?

"¡Aquí Linky!, siéntate aquí” Mirando se percato que era Leni que quería que se sentara entre ella y Luan, ya acomodado entre ambas, partieron rumbo a las respectivas escuelas.

Luan curiosa le pregunta a Lincoln.

“¿Que paso ahí afuera Lincoln? pensaba que los besos de despedida eran cosas de niño pequeño para ti”

“A veces conviene volver a ser niño pequeño Luan, no me molesta en absoluto”

Todas en la van se le quedan mirando por unos segundos.

“¿Qué?” Preguntaba algo nervioso, pensó que quizá se estaba saliendo mucho de la personalidad de Lincoln.

Para romper el silencio Lola se asomo para decirle a su hermano mayor.

“Entonces no te molestara jugar a la fiesta del té conmigo ¿No?”

“¡Claro!”

“¿Y jugarías en el barro conmigo y mis mascotas?”

“Bueno yo..."

“¿Irías conmigo a un concierto también?”

“Creo que eso ya no tiene nada que ver con se pequeño”

“Te llevare conmigo de compras Linky”

“Leni por favor no te les unas tamb...."

Lori interrumpe el griterío diciendo.

“Bueno chicas parece que Lincoln nos hará favores a todas de todo lo que le pidamos”

Ya derrotado prefirió no reclamar mas, quizá no este tan mal una probada del día a día de Lincoln Loud.

* * *

La primera en bajarse fue Lynn en su escuela "Royal Woods Middle School" la única de los hermanos en ir en esta escuela, ella se baja no sin antes recordarle a Lincoln que debería ayudarle a practicar unas jugadas para un juego importante que se acerca en estas fechas, Lincoln le levanta el dedo en señal de aprobación lo que hace que la chica se baje con bastante animo.

Ya se acercaban a la siguiente parada que es "Royal Woods Elementary School" la escuela donde estudian Lola , Lana, Lucy, Lisa y el propio Lincoln, al bajarse se dividieron para ir a sus respectivas aulas, Lola y Lana no paraban de mencionar los juegos que harían al llegar a casa, Lucy por alguna razón evitaba mirar a los ojos a Lincoln y se separo rápidamente de los demás, el ya se hacía mas o menos a la idea del porque, Lisa miraba fijamente a su hermano mayor sin que este se percatara, acomodándose los lentes y sacando un cuaderno para tomar notas dijo en voz baja.

“Repentino cambio de personalidad de Lincoln, parece mas maduro de lo que su edad debería aparentar, interesante, seguiré observando” Mientras revisaba sus notas también se separo de Lincoln.

Totalmente solo ya, miro a su alrededor a los demás estudiantes.

“Ahora solamente tengo una pregunta, ¿Como funciona este mundo? ¿Como se en que capitulo estoy? Hasta ahora solo he pasado por escenarios que yo ocasione, así que tengo que estar atento con cualquier deja vu que pueda pasar, así tendré una pequeña pista de en que capitulo estoy”

Divagando entre pensamientos siente la presencia de alguien atrás suyo, ante la incomodidad se voltea rápidamente pero no nota a nadie cerca.

“¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?” Pensó el peliblanco, sin darle importancia escucha el llamado de alguien, ese alguien era Clyde, amigo cercano de Lincoln, esta vez procuraría actuar un poco mas cercano a lo que haría Lincoln.

“¿Que tal Clyde?” Saluda a su mejor amigo con su clásico movimiento de manos con precisión milimétrica, por un momento Lincoln se pregunto ¿Como carajos recordé este saludo completo?

“¿Hola hermano como te va?”

“Pues hace poco sentí como alguien me observaba, fue una sensación extrañisima”

“¿No tendrás a un acosador tras de ti?¿No?”

“No bromees con eso por favor jajajaja” No jodas man. Pensó el peliblanco

“Los chicos están en el comedor, vamos”

Lincoln se pregunto ¿Amigos? Ahhh cierto, mi único amigo no es Clyde, tengo más, ehmmm..... ya iré recordando sus nombres.

Pasillo a pasillo llegaron a una puerta doble donde se encontraba ubicado el comedor de la escuela en una mesa pudo distinguir a sus amigos de siempre y unos cuantos mas, Agarrando algo de desayunar dispuso sentarse con los demás.

Un momento, esta escena se me hace conocida.... Pensó el peliblanco.

Tratando de recordar mas se sentó a lo que sintió una sensación rara en su trasero, provenía de dentro de sus pantalones, intentando quitarse la sensación lo mas rápido que pudo, logro quitarse una hamburguesa totalmente pegajosa llena de ketchup y una pequeña nota.....

Abriendo los ojos intensamente lo recordó ¡¡ESO ES!!!! ¡¡¡¡ EL CAP DE RONNIE ANNE!!!! ehmm...... ni puta idea del nombre, pero si recuerdo lo que pasa aquí, así que ella era la presencia que sentí en aquel pasillo al llegar, si que sabe escabullirse la cabrona.

Uno de los niños agarra la nota y comienza a leerla.

“Feliz martes de hamburguesa Lame-o firma: Ronnie Anne”

“Y tiene un corazón” Apunta otro chico.

A lo que todos juntos sueltan un “UUUhhhhhh” al unisono.

UGH! Niños mal criados, ya verán cuando sean mayores, habrían deseado tener novia a esta edad tan temprana. Se decía así mismo en pensamientos el pecoso.

“¡¡LINCOLN TIENE NOVIA!!” Continuaron todos cantandoen voz alta para que todos en el comedor escucharan.

“Hhmmm......” Gruñía Lincoln con total desinterés, un adulto no iba a caer en este juego de niños.

“¿Cuando es la boda Lincoln?” Sonando en tono mas molesto insistía uno de los chicos?

“Ehm bueno ¿Que saben ustedes? podría ser hoy” Dijo repentinamente en tono burlón hacia su amigo.

“RONNIE ANNE Y LINCOLN LLENOS DE PASI.......” Un silencio lleno al grupo.

“Espera un momento ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?”

“Amigos, piénsenlo bien por un momento, en este instante estoy un paso mas adelante que ustedes, ya quisieran ustedes que una chica trate de llamar su atención, un hombre debe aceptar el amor de una chica en todas sus formas, incluso si este viene en la forma de una hamburguesa pegajosa, ¿Entienden? "

“Pues la verdad no t...”

"¿De que hablan?" Se escucho una voz femenina de fuera del grupo.

Lincoln ya sabia que se trataba de la chica pecosa que se presentaría repentinamente.

“Pues cosas de chicos ya sabes” Contesto Lincoln como si nada hubiera pasado a lo que todos sus sus amigos lo quedaron mirando. “Por cierto, encontré tu hamburguesa y tu notita en mis calzoncillos por si las quieres de vuelta”

“Jajajajaja Puedes quedártela Lame-o” Se reía la chica mientras se desvanecía entre otras mesas del comedor.

“¿Lo ven? Congeniamos de maravilla” Dijo Lincoln en un tono con bastante orgullo que le hizo gracia a todos sus compañeros.

“¿Que es lo que te atrae de esa chica Lincoln?” Pregunto Rusty lleno de curiosidad.

“¿Bromeas? Tiene una voz súper sexy, le gustan las mismas cosas que a los chicos, ¿Haz visto sus medias amigo? Si te jijas bien no le cubren la pierna completa” Rusty se quedo algo confundido con esa ultima parte, a lo que Lincoln continuo.

“Se le pueden ver algo los muslos, ese es un toque que ningún hombre dejar pasar, ademas es pecosa como yo, hacemos juego ¿No?”

Todo continuo entre risas y disfrute en compañía de amigos.

* * *

Ya al atardecer Lincoln volvía de la escuela, no siempre estaba disponible el aventón en la Vanzilla por lo que algunos días la vuelta a casa era una caminata, Lo que mas le perturbo fue que las clases si duran el tiempo que durarían unas clases normales, menuda putada, en el show eran segundos.

Enfrente de la puerta de su casa le entraba una duda al peliblanco, en el episodio de la serie, Lori esta dentro toda deprimida y enojada con Lincoln al haber tratado a la hermana de su novio como poco mas que mierda, Pero en este momento Ronnie Anne no fue lastimada bajo ninguna circunstancia, de hecho termino bastante bien, a su criterio al menos, analizando todo esto abrió la puerta con bastante confianza. No oía lloriqueos en ningún lado, subió rápidamente al segundo piso y se acerco a la habitación que compartían Lori y Leni.

Acerco su oído a la puerta como un ninja para espiar que pasa adentro, y al parecer se oían las conversaciones coquetonas de siempre entre Lori y su Bubu-Osito, con un suspiro de alivio se metió a su habitación a tirarse encima de su cama y relajarse.

Cuando de repente alguien golpeo a su puerta, rápidamente se acerco a abrirla y no era otra mas que Lori, suena alarmante pero la verdad estaba de bastante buen humor.

“Lincoln ya se que favor puedes hacerme” En ese momento Lincoln pensó en que llegaron a esta situación de todos modos antes de que ella empezara a hablar.

“Mañana tendremos una cita doble tu y yo con Bobby y Ronnie Anne”

“¿Que tiene que ver Ronnie Anne en esto? ¿Como la conoces?” Tenia que seguir la corriente, se supone que en este episodio el no sabe que ellos dos son hermanos calculó el peliblanco milimétrica mente cada palabra antes de decirla.

“Pues veras, resulta ser que ella no es nada mas ni nada menos que su pequeña hermana menor” Dice Lori emocionada mientras le muestra a Lincoln un álbum de fotos improvisado de ella y su Bubu-Osito.

“Ahhhhh entiendo, ahora todo tiene sentido” Dijo el peliblanco pretendiendo no saber desde antes.“Esta bien Lori, ahí estaré” Le confirmo su hermano menor de todas formas.

“Gracias Lincoln eres el mejor hermano del mundo” Hermano ¿Eh? ah cierto, que si lo soy. Divago el niño pecoso.

“¿Y bien? ¿Donde sera la cita?” Consulto Lincoln a su hermana.

“Nos encontraremos en el Jean Juan's French Mex, un restaurante de comida francesa-mexicana” Dijo Lori emocionada.

“Ahora iré a ver en el armario que es lo que me pondré para mañana”

"¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? Vas a necesitar el punto de vista de un hombre después de todo”

Después de pensárselo detenidamente, lo que le menciono Lincoln tiene sentido. Una opinión masculina es muy valiosa en una casa con solo mujeres.

“Esta bien, pero ¿No tienes que buscar algo que ponerte tú también? También iras después de todo”

“No te preocupes, los hombres tardamos menos en cosas como esa”

“Si tu lo dices, esta bien, ven” Le dice Lori al ver a su hermano tan confiado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


	4. UNA PRIMERA VEZ PARA TODO

Ya dentro de la habitación Lincoln no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que paso la noche anterior, sentándose en la cama Lincoln vio como su hermana mayor buscaba en su armario un conjunto que le gustara.

Encontrando un vestido de una pieza se lo muestra a su hermano.

"¿Que te parece este?"

"Hmmmmm... esa falda esta un poco corta ¿No crees?" Apunto Lincoln apenas vio la prenda.

"¿Eeeeeeeh?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Acaso no quieres que tu hermana muestre sus piernas a la persona que ama?" Soltó Lori en tono burlesco.

"Bueno, soy tu hermano ¿Qué le voy a hacer? No puedo evitar ser sobreprotector con mis hermanas, lo llevo en la sangre"

"Jajajajaja esta bien, si mi hermano lo dice debe ser verdad, ¿Qué tal este otro?" Esta vez era una falda azul de pliegues y con correa, junto a una blusa celeste.

"Vaya esa me gusta pero...."

"¿Pero que?¿Esta muy corta esta también?"

"No es eso, me gustaría ver como te queda" Dijo Lincoln con una cara que daba a entender que hablaba en serio.

Lori se quedo muda por unos momentos, no sabia que decir ante una petición tan curiosa, Lincoln nunca había mostrado semejante interés en cosas como estas, y por alguna razón se sintió un poco rara, ni ella sabia describir con palabras el sentimiento raro que estaba experimentando.

"Necesito saber si es buena decisión, no quiero ser un pretzel humano si algo sale mal" El peliblanco interrumpió el silencio que había invadido la habitación.

"Jajajaja pues si ¿Verdad?" Se rio Lori sin saber por que se puso tan nerviosa. "Vas a tener que voltearte, no puedo cambiarme con alguien viéndome directamente" Dijo con un pequeño rubor en su cara.

"¿En serio te vas a poner así con tu hermano menor?" Dijo Lincoln en un tono burlón, claramente para que su hermana este aun mas avergonzada.

"¡¡¡¡QUE TE VOLTEES TE DIJE!!!!" Grito la rubia, esta vez con mucho mas rubor en su cara, mostrando que las burlas de su hermano surtieron efecto.

Intentando no darse la vuelta lo mejor que pudo, Lincoln se pregunto si se paso un poco con sus burlas hacia su hermana.

"Disculpa, no fue mi intención hacerte enfadar" Dijo Lincoln aun volteado, esperando una respuesta de su hermana que permanecía en silencio.

Luego de varios minutos, Lori termino de vestirse y le dijo.

"Olvídalo, ya puedes voltearte"

Al girarse Lincoln queda boquiabierto.

Se veía deslumbrante, el azul claro definitivamente era su color, ya no le quedaba la menor duda, sin duda atraería la atención de Bobby con semejante presencia.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos le pregunto a su hermano.

"¿Y-y bien? ¿Qué piensas?"

Luego de un momento de quedarse sin palabras le comento.

"A-ah si, te ves hermosa" Dichas palabras llegaron bastante profundo en Lori que trataba de ocultarlo con su cara pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Idiota, entonces dilo desde el principio" Reclamo la rubia haciendo que su rubor se intensifique.

Lincoln podía notarlo, sabia que sus palabras le estaban llegando. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea descabellada pero sintió que valía la pena intentarlo.

"Creo que te ira bien con Bobby, ahora queda solucionar lo mío" Dijo Lincoln abriendo la curiosidad de Lori.

"¿Lo tuyo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no quieres ir?"

"No es eso, es un pequeño problema que tengo"

"Puedes contármelo a mi, sabes que siempre puedes contar con tu hermana mayor" Dijo Lori tratando de apoyar a su hermanito lo mas que podía.

"Bueno es vergonzoso pero nunca he besado a una chica" Dijo el peliblanco, haciendo que a la chica se quedara muda por unos segundos.

"Ahhhh eso, pues no es la gran cosa, yo con Bobby nos hemos besado unas cuantas veces, es algo que se aprende de a poco con la persona que ames" Lori decía sonando orgullosa de poder al fin dar consejos como hermana mayor.

"No se si estaré pidiendo demasiado pero ¿Te molestaría enseñarme un poco sobre eso? No quiero quedar en ridículo si alguna vez beso a Ronnie Anne o alguna otra chica"

"¿Que estas diciendo Lincoln? Somos hermanos, además yo tengo a Bobby"

"Lo se, por eso te lo pido, los besos entre hermanos no cuentan ¿No?"

"Lincoln todo esto que estas diciendo es una locura, yo..."

"No tengo a quien mas pedírselo, tu eres la única que tiene novio que yo sepa"

"Bueno yo..." Lori estaba mas confundida que nunca.

"Mira, se que no soy atractivo, pero si me ayudas con esto te prometo que te devolveré el favor algún día"

"No se trata de eso Lincoln ¡Ugh!" Ofuscada Lori se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta de la habitación, por un momento Lincoln lo tomo como un rechazo total al creer que Lori le diría que se marche, pero sus pensamientos desvanecieron al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta.

Lori se voltea y sin mirar a Lincoln a los ojos le dijo.

"Si le cuentas a alguien lo que vamos a hacer aquí mas te vale que estés preparado para las consecuencias, esta vez si que te dejare literalmente como un pretzel humano" Lincoln trago saliva y empezó a sudar de nerviosismo, no por la amenaza en si, sino por lo que estaba a punto de acontecer en esa habitación.

"E-entiendo, gracias por ayudarme" Fueron las únicas palabras que logro emitir el peliblanco.

A paso rápido Lori se sentó al lado de Lincoln en su cama, el menor de los dos se tomo su tiempo para girar la cabeza hacia su hermana, ya cuando por fin cruzaron miradas, noto que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente y con bastante rubor en su rostro, esto causo el mismo efecto en el pecoso, ella rompió el silencio diciéndole.

"C-cierra los ojos, sino será mas vergonzoso de lo que ya es"

Lincoln así lo hizo, ya a oscuras sintió las sudorosas manos de su hermana en su cara, el nerviosismo se lo estaba comiendo vivo, lo único que quería era volver a abrirlos, pero en ese momento sintió que no quería desafiar la única orden seria que le ha dado su hermana. Poco a poco sentía que el rostro de la rubia se acercaba, en ese momento incluso podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de su cara, entonces, al fin pudo sentir la suavidad de sus labios con los suyos, una sensación que no podía compararse a ninguna otra en esta vida, ni la anterior.

Aun perdido en esa suavidad no pudo evitar empujar un poco sus labios también, Lori lo noto enseguida e inmediatamente termino el beso.

"Acabas de..."

"Si lo siento, no pude evitarlo se sintió muy bien"

"I-idiota..." Ignorando lo que le acaba de decir su hermano pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta ahí.

"Bueno eso es todo lo que querías ¿No? Ahora deberías irte, no queremos que nadie nos pille haciendo esto"

"Espera un momento ¿Solo te haz dado esa "clase" de besos a Bobby?"

"¿A que te refieres con esa "clase" de besos?"

"Bueno, también están los de las películas, a lo francés"

"¿A lo francés?"

"Ya sabes, con lengua"

"¡¡¡¡LENGUA!!!!" Dijo Lori gritando a todo pulmón sorprendida.

"Shhhhhhh.......... baja la voz que nos oirán" Empezó a Susurrar Lincoln.

"No bromees con eso, ni siquiera yo tengo esa experiencia para llegar a tales extremos con Bobby" Lori volvió a bajar la voz.

"Espera un momento, entonces ¿Ni siquiera te haz besado así con el?"

"Pues claro que no tonto, que vergüenza, creerá que soy una come-hombres cualquiera" Dijo Lori tapándose la cara.

"Mira, te prometo que Bobby caerá a tus pies si intentas esto, no hay hombre que se resista a semejante táctica"

"Espérate espérate, no tan rápido, aun no se si estoy preparada para esto, ¡NO! ¿En que estoy pensando? Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo contigo eres mi hermano"

"Ya llegamos lo bastante lejos como para besarnos Lori, tómalo así, será una experiencia valiosa para ambos, y nos vendrá de maravilla para la cita doble que tendremos mañana" Le dijo Lincoln tratando de sonar lo mas persuasivo posible.

"No creo que deba..."

"Lo haremos solo una vez y prometo no molestar mas con el tema" Fue lo ultimo que dijo Lincoln.

Lori se quedo en silencio por un largo rato.

Lincoln ya dándose por vencido se dispuso a salir de la habitación pensando en la locura que le estaba pidiendo a su hermana, negación, era comprensible, lo mejor era no seguir insistiendo.

"Discúlpame si me sobrepase conti..."

"Espera..." Lo interrumpió su hermana.

Nuevamente se quedo en silencio un momento para soltar una rabieta.

"¡¡¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN LO HARÉ!!! Ven aquí rápido, terminemos con esto"

"Esta bien, no tienes que forzarte si no quieres"

"¡Cállate! No me vengas con eso ahora después de todo lo que me dijiste, no te creas que soy tonta, tu no me estas usando a mi, yo te estoy usando a ti ¿Entiendes? Para mi relación con Bobby"

"Jajajaja si tu lo dices" Soltó una pequeña carcajada Lincoln ya sentado al lado de su hermana.

"¡No te rías! Quédate quieto y cierra los ojos de una vez"

"Espera un momento, ya lo hice yo la ultima vez ahora te toca a ti" Alego su hermano esta vez.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses yo soy la mayor aquí" Dijo la rubia por inventarse una excusa.

"Esta bien" Dijo Lincoln cerrando sus ojos otra vez.

Ya en posición como la ultima vez, Lori comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Lincoln, al unirse sus bocas empezó como la vez anterior, solo un frote de labios leve como cualquier beso entre niños, ahí estaban los dos viendo quien era el primero en invadir la boca del otro, para muy sorpresa de Lincoln fue Lori la que hizo el primer movimiento, el peliblanco pudo sentir los primeros movimientos de la rubia golpeando sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, ya cuando al fin le dio permiso, Lincoln pudo sentir de primera mano la sensación de la lengua de otra persona en su propia boca, no le cabía la menor duda, esta sensación era la mejor que había sentido en su vida, aun mejor que el beso que habían compartido anteriormente, decidiendo que lo mejor era ser activo también empezó a mover su lengua también haciéndola chocar con la de su hermana, esto incomodo por un momento a la rubia, pero decidió soportarlo como pudo, semejante intercambio de saliva era inenarrable, una lucha entre lenguas a ver cual se debilita primero, ante tal escenario Lincoln fue incapaz de controlarse, con sus manos agarro ambas mejillas de Lori y empujo lo mas que pudo su lengua al interior de la boca de su hermana.

Ante tal repentina invasión de manera inesperada, Lori abrió sus ojos de golpe y de inmediato se enfrento a los del peliblanco, se le veían llenos de obsesión y en completo trance, aquel ya no era Lincoln el niño de la familia, ahora emanaba un aura totalmente madura, ante tal movimiento dentro de su boca Lori era incapaz de reunir fuerzas para quitarse a su hermano de encima como hizo la primera vez, ella misma se preguntaba. ¿Por que es tan bueno en algo como esto?

"L-Linhong...... empehrahh..... dhetenhteh..." Difícilmente podía modular palabras entre tanto chapoteo de lenguas.

Lincoln no hacia mas que empezar, prácticamente no oía los gemidos de su hermana pidiéndole que se detuviera, ya sin fuerzas la rubia cae sobre la cama con la cara de su hermano encima, el peliblanco no tenia intenciones de parar sin antes haber saboreado cada uno de los dientes de la primogénita de la familia, luego de semejante placer, Lori tenia pocas fuerzas para siquiera racionar lo que estaba pasando.

Saliendo de aquel trance de saliva, Lincoln pudo volver en si, pero ni siquiera así se quito de encima de su hermana, cruzo miradas con ella, se le veía sudorosa y bastante ruborizada, con una mirada delicada, el supo por instinto que aquella mirada significaba que le estaba dando permiso de continuar, ya en el ultimo besuqueo agarro la nuca de su hermana y la acerco de golpe hacia a el para sentir aun mas la humedad de su boca contra la suya, para su sorpresa Lori también le agarro sus mejillas para intensificar las sensaciones a lo que comenzó a abrir y cerrar su boca, algo que Lincoln reconoció que suelen hacer en los besos de las películas, luego de mas de veinte minutos de intenso y profundo intercambio de fluidos, Lincoln noto que su hermana empezaba a arquear la espalda y que soltaba pequeños temblores en sus manos, se preguntaba que le estaba ocurriendo cuando de repente ella termino la unión abruptamente y sin avisar, con un jadeo muy intenso y exagerado, Lincoln tardo en notarlo pero cuando lo supo abrió los ojos de manera exagerada al darse cuenta de lo que paso, entre sus propios jadeos trato de confirmar sus sospechas.

"... Lori, ......será que...... te..... te corriste?"

Su hermana aparto la mirada e inmediatamente intento formular como pudo unas cuantas palabras.

"Ya..... estas...... satisfecho..... ¿No?....... Ahora vete......" A lo que continuo con su jadeo.

Lincoln se quedo mudo, ¿Qué podía decir en una situación como esta? Lo mejor era permanecer en silencio.

Luego se paro como pudo y salió por la puerta, no sin antes notar lo oscurecida que se veía la falda de la rubia en la parte de su entrepierna, la mejor decisión que podía tomar en esa situación era no hablar de ello y dejarla para que se componga, no quiso incomodarla mas de lo que ya se encontraba actualmente.

Ya sola en la habitación, levanto la cabeza para quedar sentada en la cama nuevamente y revisarse algo que la tenia llena de curiosidad, bajo su falda la cual se encontraba toda humedecida, su reacción no fue otra mas que entrar en shock, su propio hermano la hizo alcanzar el clímax sin siquiera tocarla, solo besándola apasionadamente, ni siquiera había llegado a esos extremos con su propio novio.

"¿Y ahora que se supone que haga mañana?" Fue la pregunta que se formulaba ante semejantes sentimientos que chocaban unos con los otros.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


	5. INTERCAMBIO DE SECRETOS

Lincoln se encerró hasta el anochecer, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de Lori hace unas horas, pues claro fue una clara victoria para el, pero parece ser que para su hermana mayor fue poco menos que un intento de violación, el peliblanco temía que de ahora en adelante ella no querrá hablarle nunca mas, debía pensar en algo para arreglar las cosas con ella. Todo lo que traía en su mente se desvaneció al sentir que alguien golpeaba a su puerta.

En ese instante lo único que deseaba fue que no fuera su hermana mayor, abrió lentamente, lo suficiente como para que su ojo pueda ver quien estaba afuera, no era otra mas que Lucy, ya aliviado decide abrir la puerta completamente.

"Hola Lucy ¿Que tal?"

"¿Que tal? Dímelo tu, que me citaste en el patio a las 11 de la noche, ya pasaron 10 minutos y aun no aparecías"

"Ahhh es cierto, perdoname, tenia la cabeza en otro lado"

"¿El espíritu te esta obligando a hacer otras cosas pervertidas?"

"¿Que? No, nada de eso" Mintió Lincoln miserablemente ya que sabe perfectamente que a ella no la puede engañar luego de lo que ya ha visto.

"Ya hablaremos de eso, después de todo a mi también me tocaste pervertida mente" Dijo la chica pálida agarrándose las mejillas y ruborizándose repentinamente.

"No lo digas así, podría malentenderse" Dijo Lincoln rápidamente mientras su hermana hacia su clásica sonrisa burlona.

Después de eso ambos salieron al patio de la casa, Lucy ya no pudo contener su curiosidad y le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

"Desde la noche anterior me dejaste con la curiosidad de como me demostrarías que te esta poseyendo un espíritu"

"Apuesto a que si, bueno mi querida Lucy, la respuesta esta justo aquí" Dijo Lincoln mientras levanto su brazo y le enseño su puño cerrado.

Lucy no entendía, hasta que el peliblanco abrió su mano para revelar que llevaba las llaves de la Vanzilla.

"¿Las llaves de la Vanzilla?¿No querrás decir que....?"

"Ohhh si, justo lo que estas pensando, sube" Dijo Lincoln presionando el botón del llavero para abrir el vehículo.

Ya en sus posiciones de piloto y copiloto, el peliblanco procedió a meter la llave, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Lucy le agarro la mano para detenerlo.

"¿Que ocurre Lucy?¿Ya no quieres ir?" Pregunta Lincoln ante repentina reacción que tuvo la niña.

"No es eso, no deberíamos sacar la Vanzilla sin permiso de papá"

Lincoln sonríe y acerca una mano a la cara de su hermanita, lo que hace que se ruborice inmediatamente al recordar la vez anterior.

"Me alegra que seas una buena niña, pero se lo que hago, este espíritu alguna vez fue taxista, así que le sobra experiencia conduciendo, estaremos bien, lo prometo" Le dijo esto con una mirada penetrante a lo que tuvo que girar la cabeza rápidamente para evitar que el peliblanco la vea con la cara roja.

"Esta bien..... si tu lo dices" Dijo la niña rindiéndose bastante rápido.

"Bien nos vamos entonces" Y así giro la llave completamente para encender la Vanzilla, Retrocediendo lo mas lento posible para no hacer ruido, ya saliendo del vecindario partieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Lucy iba sorprendida por la fluidez para conducir que tenia su hermano al volante, movimientos precisos y frenadas suaves, que incluso Lori tiene problemas con eso aun.

"Pues yo diría que esto me confirma que de verdad estas poseído, Lincoln ni siquiera sabe conducir bien una bicicleta"

"Hey, oí eso" Se quejo Lincoln entre risas.

"El sujeto incluso puede manifestar sus recuerdos al cuerpo de mi hermano el cual ni siquiera posee habilidades de manejo" Sonó repentinamente una voz por detrás de los asientos.

Lincoln da una frenada brusca ante la impresión, ahorillandose a la berma Lucy y Lincoln se miraron, ambos hermanos reconocían esa voz, al voltearse efectivamente se toparon con la hermana mas inteligente de la casa, Lisa Loud.

"¿Lisa?¿Que haces aquí?" Los dos se hacían la misma pregunta, pero fue el peliblanco el que la hizo.

"Querido hermano mayor, llevo vigilandote desde el día en que te escabulliste a la habitación de Lori y Leni, y me causo fascinación el caso de este "Espíritu" que te esta poseyendo ahora mismo"

"¿Desde el primer día? Entonces no me digas que lo de hoy en la tarde..."

"¿Lo de Lori? Obvio que si, claro que lo vi, increíble habilidad para besar debo decir, ni las barreras del parentesco te impidieron comerte a tu propia hermana mayor, claramente el personaje que te esta "poseyendo" es un sujeto altamente pervertido al que lo moral poco le importa"

Lincoln se quedo mas blanco de lo que ya era, si Lori se entera de lo que Lisa sabe ellos, su vida estará acabada.

"¿De que esta hablando Lincoln?¿Besaste a Lori?"

"Espera un momento eso es privado, no deberías estar hablando de eso frente a Lucy, es muy pronto para ella" Se defendía Lincoln

"¿Lisa es mas pequeña que yo sabes?" Remarco la chica gótica.

"Lo se, pero Lisa..."

"Pero Lisa ¿Que? ¿Es mas madura que yo?"

"Oye yo no dije eso"

"No importa, ¿Y a mi que mas me da si besaste a Lori? No tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿Podemos volver a casa? Ya me demostraste que estas poseído"

"Esta bien ¿Ya vez lo que haces Lisa? Arruinaste el ambiente"

"Ver los cambios que estas provocando en nuestras hermanas también es parte de mi observación"

"Como sea, vayámonos rápido, no quiero que nos pare la polic...." Lincoln no alcanzo a terminar cuando de repente se puso pálido al ver a una pareja de policías corriendo hacia la van.

"¡AGÁCHENSE!" Fue lo único que atino a gritar el peliblanco para hacer reaccionar a todos.

Luego de que los oficiales pasaran de largo, el grupo se relajo. "De la que nos salvamos" Dijo el pecoso.

"Quizá estén buscando a alguien mas ¿No creen?" Dedujo Lisa.

"Puede ser, pero no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo" Dijo Lincoln arrancando la van de donde estaban.

Ya de camino de vuelta a casa todos iban muy callados, Lincoln pensaba en que decirle a Lucy para mejorar su estado, esto hizo que no divisara una figura a unos cuantos metros frente a el, cuando se percato dio una frenada bastante brusca que los sacudió a todos dentro del vehículo. La chica cayo de espaldas del susto que se llevo, acto seguido el chico trato de divisar quien era la persona que casi atropella, noto que era alguien que el conocía muy bien.

Es amiga cercana de una de sus hermanas, en este caso una amiga de Luna, Sam, se le veía algo asustada, llevaba con ella un gran estuche de guitarra eléctrica.

"¿Una chica?" Dijeron ambas hermanas, cosa que extraño mucho a Lincoln, dejando eso de lado se bajo de la van para ver como estaba la rubia.

"Perdón no fue mi intención atravesarme de esa manera" Dijo la chica mirando para todos lados algo nerviosa.

"No te preocupes Sam, ¿Que haces tan tarde afuera? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Simpatizo con ella el pecoso, Sam se quedo congelada e inmediatamente le pregunto a Lincoln.

"¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?"

Con eso el peliblanco entendió que la había cagado, por eso se preguntaba porque sus hermanas actuaron tan raro, como si no la conocieran.

¿Sera que estamos en episodios donde Luna aun no la presenta en casa? Fue lo que pensó el peliblanco en ese momento.

"Soy hermano de Luna, ella me ha hablado mucho de ti, me llamo Lincoln por cierto" Le aclaro las dudas a la chica.

De pronto ella sonrió al oír el nombre de su amiga. "¡De Luna! Ahora todo tiene sentido ella también me ha hablado montones de cosas sobre ti"

"Que vergonzoso, espero que hayan sido cosas buenas" Dijo bromeando el peliblanco a lo que ambos se rieron. Le sorprendió lo linda que era la chica, ¿Debería intentar algo con el interés amoroso de una de sus hermanas? Es lo que se llevaba preguntando desde que se bajo de la van.

"¡DEPRISA! Creo que la vi ir por aquí" Los interrumpió una voz que se oía por dentro del callejón del que había salido repentinamente Sam.

Lincoln cruzo miradas con ella, a lo que ella inmediatamente miro hacia otra dirección.

"Parece que estas en problemas, vamos te llevo"

La chica lo volvió a mirar a punto de rechazarlo pero el ya la había cogido del brazo y la metió dentro de la van, acto seguido se subió y salieron rápidamente de ahí.

Ya en dirección a la casa de la chica rockera ella se disculpo con todos.

"Perdón por las molestias, los involucre en mis problemas"

"No importa, tendrás tus motivos, por cierto ellas son Lucy y Lisa" Las chicas se saludan al ser su primer encuentro, Sam ya sabia por parte de su amiga que esta tenia un montón de hermanas.

"Por cierto llevo todo este rato preguntándome ¿Como es que eres tu el que esta manejando?¿No eres muy menor para eso?"

"Pues si, pero tendré que pedirte que me guardes el secreto, si lo haces, yo guardare el tuyo también" Dijo el peliblanco en un tono muy serio.

Sam se puso nerviosa y pregunto "¿D-de que secreto me estas hablando?"

"Pues sobre como robaste esa guitarra que traes ahí" Al oír esto ambas hermanas se sorprendieron y la rubia se inquieto bastante, lo que hizo que comenzaran a sudarle las manos.

"¿Como lo supiste?" Era una pregunta que tenia en su cabeza al haber sido descubierta tan rápidamente.

"Antes de toparnos contigo nos cruzamos con un par de policías corriendo, seguramente buscándote a ti, pues mientras nos escondíamos para que no nos vieran a nosotros, alcance a a ver una tienda de instrumentos musicales, la persona que oímos gritar por el callejón que saliste seguro eran los dueños de la tienda o la propia policía, Ademas el estuche de guitarra que traes tiene el sello aun intacto, por lo que me di cuenta de que es nueva"

Ante toda esta evidencia, la chica fue incapaz de negar nada de lo que el peliblanco dijo.

"Pues si, ese tipo lo merecía, quería estafarme" Se desquito rápidamente Sam.

"Descuida, no soy quien para juzgar a la gente, pero estoy seguro de que una amiga de mi hermana no haría algo así sin un buen motivo" Le sonrió el pecoso.

"Gracias" Dijo aliviada Sam al escuchar las palabras de aliento de Lincoln.

Al llegar a la casa de Sam, esta se bajo y se acerco a la ventana del conductor.

"Nuevamente gracias por la ayuda y el aventón"

"Ni lo menciones, pero recuerda, para la próxima que nos encontremos sera como desconocidos, así evitaremos tener que explicarle todo esto a Luna" Recomendó el peliblanco.

"Esta bien, y esto es por la ayuda"

Dijo mientras metía la cara por la ventanilla para darle un beso en la mejilla a Lincoln.

Lisa y Lucy no se esperaban esa para nada, a lo que dejo sorprendida a la primera y aun mas sorprendida a la segunda.

Acto seguido se fue corriendo a su casa entre risitas.

Luego acelero nuevamente en dirección a casa y pensando en voz alta.

"Vaya...... nada mal"

"¡LINCOLN!" Exclamo Lucy.

"¿Que? ¿Un hombre no puede recibir besos de chicas lindas?" Respondía el peliblanco ante el repudio que recibía de la chica gótica.

"Supongo que lo merecías después de ayudarla tanto pero..." Dijo sin estar del todo convencida consigo misma.

"No te pongas así, pasare mas tiempo contigo si te hace sentir mejor" Palabras que hicieron que la chica gótica sonriera un poco mas de lo que ella acostumbra.

"¿Que hay de mi?" Dijo Lisa tras haber oído a los dos.

"Pensé que te gustaba estar sola con lo de tus experimentos" Exclamo Lincoln.

"Claro que si pero ahora que me intrigas con esto del espíritu, necesito hacerte algunos exámenes y tengo unas cuantas preguntas también"

"Si prometes mantener todo esto en secreto, claro que iré"

"Claro que si, a cambio puedes seguir con las cosas pervertidas en las que andas todos los días"

"¡¡¡¡HEY!!!!....... Esta bien" No había caso en ocultárselo a la chica mas inteligente de la familia.

Tras eso volvieron a casa lo mas sigilosamente posible y entraron, ya separándose en sus habitaciones Lincoln le pregunto a Lisa, "Tu también sabias que había robado la guitarra ¿No?"

A lo que su hermana pequeña le responde.

"Pues claro que si, solo quería saber si tu también lo notaste, increíblemente si pudiste, bien te veré mañana, buenas noches"

El chico pensó que era de esperarse de ella.

"Lincoln" Se volteo ante su gótica hermana que le había agarrado la ropa por atrás.

"¿Que ocurre Lucy? Hay que ir a dormir"

"Que no se te olvide lo que me prometiste, que pasaras mas tiempo conmigo"

"Por supuesto que no, nos juntaremos cuando quieras"

Lucy se le acerca por el costado izquierdo y le besa la mejilla a su hermano.

"Buenas noches Lincoln" Fue lo único que dijo la niña antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Tocándose con la mano la mejilla que su hermana le besó lo único que dijo fue.

"Vaya....... Nada mal"

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


	6. CITA DOBLE

Temprano en la mañana Lincoln comenzó a levantarse para un nuevo día, el día en que tendría una cita doble con Lori, Bobby y Ronnie Anne, pero de una cosa no estaba seguro, como acercarse a Lori el día de hoy después de lo que paso ayer en la tarde, algo le decía que debía ir a disculparse lo antes posible, mientras mas tarde peor sería.

Decidido a disculparse se dirige a la habitación de las mayores donde por suerte se encontraba solo Lori ya vestida, en el momento que ve a Lincoln se voltea ruborizada.

"Hola Lori" Lincoln es el primero en hablar.

"H-hola Lincoln, ¿Q-que ocurre?" Difícilmente podía dirigirle la palabra a su hermano.

"Venía a disculparme por lo de ayer, me aproveche de la situación y me comporte como un cretino"

Lori se quedo en silencio unos segundos que para Lincoln se hacían eternos, en ese momento se volteo y se le veía como la Lori de siempre.

"Olvídalo tontito, como dijiste tu, entre hermanos no cuenta ¿No?"

"Ajajaja pues no, me alegra que no estés enojada conmigo... Entonces ¿Estamos bien?"

"Claro que si, ahora apresúrate, que tenemos que ir a la escuela, y no te olvides de nuestra cita"

"Si, ya voy" Dijo el peliblanco apresurándose dejando a Lori que comenzaba a ruborizarse otra vez.

Después del desayuno los chicos se metieron a la Vanzilla rumbo a la escuela, Lincoln se sentó nuevamente entre Leni y Luan, la segunda mayor de la familia le comenzó a hablar.

"Hola Linky, supe que tendrás una cita hoy" Al escuchar esto las hermanas, todas excepto Lucy, Lisa y Lori no pudieron evitar soltar un grito al cielo bastante fuerte mientras se acercaron a Lincoln, por un momento el peliblanco se sentía bastante bien de estar rodeado de chicas.  
  
"Solo me acompañara a una cita doble con Bobby y Ronnie Anne, no lo molesten" Dijo Lori en un tono en que no le gustaba como acosaban a su hermano.   
  
"Vamos Lori, no seas aguafiestas" Le grito Lola por detrás.  
"Si, solo queremos saber sobre la nueva novia de Lincoln" Argumento Lana uniéndose a su hermana gemela.  
  
"Bueno técnicamente no es mi novia.... Aun" Lincoln atrajo la atención de todas nuevamente.

"¿Vas a pedírselo hoy?"  
"¿Cuando la invitarlas a casa Lincoln?"  
"Yo también quiero conocerla"  
Lincoln hizo lo posible por contestar y evadir las preguntas de sus hermanas como pudo.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar a la escuela, Lincoln fue el primero en bajarse."Yo me adelanto chicas las veo luego"  
  
"¡AGH! Se escapó" Se quejaba Lola mientras bajaba con las demás hermanas menores.  
  
Lori se quedó mirando como su hermano desaparecía por Entre los demás niños.  
  
"¿Que pasa hermana? Vámonos, llegaremos tarde" Se sentó Luna en el asiento de copiloto.  
  
"¡Ah! Lo siento" Responde Lori poniendo la van en marcha otra vez, a lo que las demás hermanas se acercaron por atrás también.  
  
"Bien Lori, habla ¿Que te ocurre? Estas como en las nubes desde que salimos de la casa"  
Todas asintieron dándole la razón a Luna, Lori dio un suspiro después de haber quedado en evidencia por sus hermanas.  
  
"Bien les diré, pero prométanme que guardarán el secreto" Esto hizo que las demás se miraran entre ellas aumentando su curiosidad.  
  
"Claro, puedes contar con nosotras hermana" Dijo Luna en un intento por reconfortar a su hermana acomplejada.  
  
"Bien, primero díganme una cosa ¿Alguna de ustedes han besado a alguien?"  
  
Todas se quedaron mudas sin saber que hacer ni decir.  
  
"Bueno, si solo cuentan los besos en la boca, pues yo no ¡Buajh!" Lynn rompió el silencio con un gesto de asco con solo pensar en la palabra 'Beso'.  
  
"Hay un chico que me gusta pero aún no me declaro" Dijo Luan sonrojada ante el tema.  
  
"Dudes a mi también me gusta alguien pero tampoco me he declarado" Admitía Luna también sonrojada.  
  
"¿Que hay de ti Leni?" Pregunto Lori a su hermana que era la única que faltaba por confesar.  
  
"¿Yo? Pues yo si he besado a alguien"  
  
"¡¡¡EEEEEEHHHH!!!" Gritaron las demás al unísono.  
  
 _No me lo puedo creer Leni se_ _m_ _e_ _adelantó._ Es lo que pensaba cada una de las chicas en sus cabezas.  
  
"¿Y a que viene esa pregunta Lori?" Curioseaban todas ya no aguantándose.  
  
"Pues resulta que el otro día me besaron a lo francés"

Todas se quedaron en silencio sin entender. "¿A lo francés?"  
  
"Con lengua" Dijo Lori casi susurrando tratando lo mejor que podía de no distraerse mientras conduce.  
  
"¡¡¡EEEHHHHH!!!" Gritaron nuevamente todas al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¿Pues como decirlo? Te felicito hermana quiere decir que tu y Bobby están madurando en su relacion, y no hay nada de que avergonzarse" Le dijo Luna alabando el valor que tuvo su hermana mayor al confesar el curioso logro que consiguió.  
  
"Pues bien, quiero que me escuchen atentamente y no quiero que esto salga de entre nosotras ¿Entienden?" Cambio de repente a un tono muy serio, casi intimidante.  
  
Todas tragaron saliva y asintieron con la cabeza con temor a que cualquiera podía ser convertida en un pretzel humano.  
  
"Bien, la persona con la que me di ese beso...... no fue Bobby"

Un silencio invadió al grupo, lo único que podía oírse era el motor de la van.  
  
"¡¡¡¡EEEEEHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Pero Lori ¿Qué haz hecho? ¿Qué va a pasar con Bobby? ¿Y con quien te diste esa clase de beso?"  
  
"¿Se supone que solo sería una práctica para cuando se dé la ocasión real, lo siento no puedo decirles quien es, lo prometí después de todo"  
  
"Entiendo, debió ser alguien de confianza contigo para que accedieras ¿No?"  
  
Lori solo se limitó a contestar asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
"Bueno pero nos dijiste que solo fue de práctica ¿No?"  
  
"Pues si, pero..... ¿Cómo decirlo?.... Yo creo que lo disfrute un poco"  
  
Nuevamente se quedaron todas en silencio.

"¡Hay! ¿Hermana en que problema te metiste? Un momento, entonces ¿Que harás con lo de la cita de hoy?" Pregunto Luna ante la evidente confusión en sentimientos que sentía su hermana mayor.  
  
Lori se quedó pensativa unos segundos.  
  
"Es una cita importante para mí, amo a Bobby y claro que me aferrare a él hasta el final, está será la mejor cita que hayamos tenido, y terminará bien, L.... Lincoln estará ahí así que me apoyará también"

  
"No te preocupes hermana sabemos que todo saldrá bien, y tienes todo nuestro apoyo también"  
  
"Gracias chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes"  
  
Intentaron hacer un abrazo grupal lo mejor que pudieron ya que Lori estaba al volante mientras seguían de camino a su escuela.

* * *

Entrando ya a clase Lincoln seguía pensando en lo que paso ayer con Lori, el sabia que tenia que enfocarse en Ronnie Anne, se supone que la cita era para apoyarla con su relación con Bobby, sería una tarea difícil ver a su amada hermana en los brazos de otro, pero debía aguantarlo como un hombre.

"Lincoln te estoy hablando" El peliblanco de repente sale de sus pensamientos para ver que la maestra Agnes le estaba hablando.

"Ah perdón, estaba distraído"

"Pude notarlo, lee en voz alta la pagina doce"

 _Mierda, ¿Acaso que las clases aquí si duran lo que dura una clase normal? Creo que si._ Era lo que pensaba el niño, las clases en si no representaban un reto para una persona mayor como el, pero el poder ver a la maestra Agnes alivianaba un poco el mal rato.

De camino al comedor junto a Clyde luego de acabar la clase su amigo le pregunta "¿Estas bien hermano? Haz estado distraído toda la mañana"

"Quizá no dormí muy bien anoche eso es todo, no te preocupes estoy bien" _De ninguna manera debo mencionar la cita doble, no quisiera que la arruine_ _como paso en el capitulo_ _._ Pensó el pecoso.

"Hey Lame-o"

A unos metros antes de entrar al comedor, alguien llama a Lincoln por atrás, al voltearse ven que no era otra que Ronnie Anne.

"¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Qué necesitas de mi?" Dijo Lincoln actuando como si no supiera nada.

"Necesito hablar contigo..... a solas" Miro la niña con mala cara al chico de gafas el cual capto el mensaje inmediatamente.

"Yo me adelantare hermano, suerte" Lincoln solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Apenas Clyde entro al comedor Ronnie Anne se puso furiosa.

"Lame-o ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso ayer?"

"No se de que me hablas"

"No te hagas, ¿Qué es eso de que tendremos una cita doble con tu hermana y el tonto de mi hermano?"

"Ahhh eso, pues como lo oíste esos dos nos tendieron una trampa y nos arrastraron con sus mierdas"

Mas perturbada por el vocabulario de Lincoln que por su explicación Ronnie Anne se quedo muda unos segundos "¿Y-y tan solo aceptaste? Debiste decir que no querías ir" La chica parecía a punto de estallar en puñetazos contra el chico.

"Cálmate, si no lo vas a hacer por mi al menos hazlo por ellos ¿No?"

"Ya es lo bastante molesto oírle hablar por teléfono con tu hermana, ahora a tenerlos enfrente mío coqueteándose será peor aun"

"Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, te diré algo, si aguantas bien te invito a las recreativas, jugaremos cuanto quieras"

"No me sobornes tonto ¿Por que tienes tantas ganas de ir? ¿Tanto te importa la relación de nuestros hermanos?"

"Bueno mas o menos quería acercarme a ti también ¿Sabes?" Confiesa el peliblanco.

"¿Eh?" Esa ultima parte agarro desprevenida a Ronnie Anne haciendo que su sonrojo saltara a la vista.

"Siempre pensé que quizá tengamos cosas en común como los videojuegos, quizás juntaros algún día y hacer cosas juntos ya sabes"

"¿Acaso me estas pidiendo una cita tonto?" Alego algo enojada la chica.

"Si no quieres que sea una cita, pues será una junta entre amigos ¿Qué me dices?"

"Eres un misterio ¿Sabes? esta bien, iré" Dijo Ronnie Anne ya retirándose por donde vino.

"¡Ah! Espera" Grito Lincoln a la chica. "¿Y ahora que quieres Lame-o?"

"¿Podrías darme tu numero?"

"¿M-mi numero? ¿Para que lo quieres?" Dijo la pecosa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo ante tal petición.

"Para mantenernos en contacto, y si quieres, también para charlar de vez en cuando" Le explico el peliblanco.

"Esta bien, pero no me llames por estupideces ¿Entiendes?" El chico asintió y procedieron a intercambiar sus números.

"El primer numero que intercambio aquí en la escuela y tenias que ser tu"

Ignorando el comentario Lincoln dijo "Bueno te veo después entonces"

"Como sea" Dijo la niña desapareciendo en los pasillos de la escuela.

* * *

La campanada marcó el fin de las clases en la escuela, Lincoln iba saliendo con Clyde cuando a lo lejos puede divisar la Vanzilla con Lori y sus hermanas dentro esperando por el.  
  
"Bueno Clyde parece que vinieron a buscarme hoy, te veo mañana"  
  
"Entiendo, nos vemos mañana hermano, mándale saludos a Lori"

"Esta bien, nos vemos"

Corriendo a la van se percata que Lori le apunta al asiento de copiloto que se encontraba desocupado, ya adentro Lori acelera y se marchan.  
  
"Iremos a casa a prepararnos y saldremos de inmediato"

"Entiendo, vamos" Le respondió Lincoln a su hermana.

Leni se le acercó por detrás y le dijo al peliblanco.  
  
"Linky, ya tienes que ponerte para tu cita"  
  
"Si, algo encontré por ahí en mi habitación ¿Por que?"  
  
"Pensé que quizá podríamos ir de compras mañana, así te buscaré algo para la próxima vez que tengas otra cita con tu novia"  
  
Lori escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que hablaban sus hermanos en silencio mientras maneja.  
  
"Pues me encantaría, me vendría bien mas ropa aparte de las playeras naranjas"  
  
"Nos divertiremos, invitaré a algunos amigos también"  
  
"Entre más, mejor"  
  
Ya en casa lo primero que hicieron Lori y Lincoln fue alistarse para la cita. Preparados para irse el peliblanco le echo un último vistazo a Lori, al parecer la rubia se las arreglo para limpiar la falda que había ensuciado ayer.  
  
"No me mires tanto tonto"  
  
"Solo pensaba en que parece que la cita es solo de nosotros dos"  
  
Tales palabras hicieron que Lori se ruborice un poco, sacudiendo su cabeza respondió.  
"Idiota date prisa llegaremos tarde" A lo que inmediatamente bajó las escaleras hacia la puerta de entrada, el la siguió de cerca, los demás en la casa los despedían y les deseaban suerte mientras desaparecían a lo lejos en la Vanzilla.

"Espero nuestra cita con ansias Linky" Murmuró en voz baja Leni mirando por la ventana mientras Luna, Lynn y Luan estaban en la puerta viéndolos irse.

"¿Con quien se habrá besado Lori?" Se preguntaba Lynn a si misma.

Luan y Luna intercambiaron miradas y la rockera dijo "Yo también quisiera saber hermana, no se quien tiene la confianza suficiente con ella para poder hacer algo como eso"

Luan por su parte menciono. "Recuerden que no podemos hablar de eso o ya saben que pasara" Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de las 3 ante lo que podría ser capaz la mayor de las hermanas.

"Literalmente nos mata la curiosidad" Termino la bromista riéndose, para el desagrado de sus hermanas, que se meten a la casa otra vez dejándola sola. Cuando termino, cambio su cara a una mas seria mientras observaba el horizonte donde vio por ultima vez la Vanzilla.

"¿En que te estas metiendo Lincoln? Eso ya no es gracioso"

* * *

El ruido al interior del famoso restaurante se escuchaba desde afuera, en la puerta se encontraban Ronnie Anne y su hermano a la espera de sus respectivas parejas.  
  
"No quiero que seas descortés con Lincoln ni con Lori, esta cita es precisamente para que todos nos acerquemos más, conozco a Lincoln y se que te agradara una vez lo conozcas"  
  
"¡Ugh! Ya lo sé, me lo haz dicho montones de veces y te dije que ya lo conocía en la escuela" Le respondía la pequeña a su hermano mayor. "Además, ya estoy aquí ¿No? Eso debería ser mas que suficiente para ti"  
  
Bobby estaba a punto de contestarle a su hermana pero la llegada de su novia cambió su humor.

"Hola Bubu-Osito" Saludo débilmente Lori.   
  
"Hola, Que hermosa te ves bebe"  
  
"G-gracias Bubu-Osito" Le contestó rápidamente Lori mientras se acercaba junto a su hermano.   
  
"Ya nos preguntábamos a que hora llegarían Lame-o"  
  
"Si perdón, salimos algo tarde de casa, Hola Bobby"  
  
"¿Que tal Lincoln? Bien ¿Qué les parece si entramos?"  
  
Ya al interior del recinto ambas parejas se acomodaron en una mesa, Lincoln intentó ayudar a Ronnie Anne a sentarse en una silla, para luego ver cómo ella se sentaba en otra. Por supuesto el sabía este desenlace por lo que no le dio mayor importancia, con sus órdenes hechas los novios pasaron a tener una de sus charlas cursis como era de costumbre, los hermanos menores entonces empezaron a hablar también.   
  
"Bueno ya estamos aquí, aburridos, justo como querías Lame-o espero estés contento"  
  
"Hey no está tan mal, salir de la rutina hace bien... a veces"  
  
"No compares tu rutina con la mía Lame-o, seguro te la pasas todo el día en casa holgazaneando"  
  
"Claro que no, hay días que ni siquiera descansó, es lo que pasa en una familia con tantas hermanas, te consumen todo el tiempo"  
  
"Pues yo también la tengo difícil ¿Sabes? En casa a pesar de ser solo yo y mi hermano, tengo que prácticamente hacer el papel de mamá ya que ella está fuera casi todo el día"  
  
"Suena agotador, como te dije ayer, deberíamos juntarnos un día de estos para despejarnos"  
  
"Y ahí vas de nuevo tratando de ligar conmigo, ¿Sabes que? Te acompañaría solo para que dejes de molestarme"  
  
"Puedo vivir con eso"  
  
A su vez Bobby hablaba con Lori.   
  
"Vaya, tengo que preguntarle a Lincoln como le hace para convencer a mi hermanita así de rápido, me hubiera ahorrado todo el trabajo que me costó convencerla para que viniera"  
  
Lori no le respondió, parecía perdida en pensamientos.   
  
"¿Bebé?"  
  
"¿Ah? Si, ¿Qué me decías?"  
  
"Que Lincoln es bastante persuasivo"  
  
"Ahhh si, en casa tenemos hermanas de todos los temperamentos, a veces el hace más de hermano mayor que yo" Dijo Lori entre risas forzadas.   
  
"¿Te encuentras bien bebé? Te noto algo rara"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Rara Yo? Claro que no, estoy bien, solo algo cansada perdóname"  
  
"No te preocupes, el plato que te pedí te encantará"  
  
Lincoln veía que todo iba bien por el lado de su hermana, así que lo mejor era no entrometerse, en las citas dobles debes estar pendiente de tu propia pareja después de todo, pero algo le molestaba al peliblanco, en el propio episodio del show, la escena del restaurante terminaba con el y Ronnie Anne besándose, pero en este caso no hubo ninguna pelea previa. ¿Cómo convencer a la chica de que le besara? ¿Era necesario que la cita termine con un beso? ¿La relación entre ellos será mejor o peor según como termine aquí? Preguntas que no paraban de dar vueltas en la cabeza del chico,  
sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando oyó un "Hey Lame-o ¿Estas ahí? Te estoy hablando, ya trajeron la comida"  
  
"¿Ah?"  
  
"¿Qué te ocurre? Estás como atontado, mas que de costumbre"  
  
"Perdón, soñaba despierto" Se excusó el pecoso rápidamente.   
  
"¿Ah si? Seguro por alguna idiotez de las tuyas" Empezó a burlarse la chica mientras tomaba su bebida.   
  
"En realidad era sobre esta cita, muy dentro de mí presento que podría terminar contigo besándome"  
  
De la impresión Ronnie Anne soltó su bebida, volteándola en la mesa alcanzando a mojarle un poco sus shorts.   
  
"¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Lame-o? Prefiero lamer el excusado de este restaurante antes que besarte" Bobby se percato de lo que le paso a su hermana y le dijo.

"Pero hermanita mira como te dejaste la ropa, vamos al baño para que te limpies"

"No te preocupes cuñado yo la acompaño, ustedes quédense aquí y disfruten de la comida"

Fue lo que dijo Lincoln antes de pararse y llevarse a Ronnie Anne con el para muy disgusto de ella, a lo lejos se oía como la chica le reclamaba de que podía ir sola.

 _Que raro, nunca me había llamado cuñado._ Fue lo que pensaba en ese momento el hermano mayor.

En el baño Ronnie Anne estaba echándose agua en donde le cayó la bebida mientras se quejaba de lo que le dijo el peliblanco antes.

"Tranquilízate solo estaba bromeando no tienes que ponerte así"

"Cállate tonto, ahora por tu culpa quede toda pegajosa"

"Hey, tu sólita te rociaste de bebida"

"Por las cosas que dijiste, y aún así, ni creas que te besare"

"Esta bien, no tiene que ser hoy" Se reía burlonamente el pecoso.

"Acaso no oyes lo que te digo Lame-o"

Salió la chica del baño ya lista para volver.

"Claro claro se qu....."

De pronto Lincoln divisó a lo lejos unas figuras conocidas, eran sus compañeros de clase que entraron al restaurante, el sabía que esto pasaría en el capítulo pero con Lori y Ronnie Anne en su cabeza se le había olvidado por completo.

Agarrando a su cita, salto hacia un rincón fuera de la vista de sus compañeros para esconderse.

"Lame-o idiota ¿Qué haces?" Forcejeaba la chica ante la brusca acción del chico.

"Shhhhh..." Le dijo Lincoln susurrando. "Mira quienes se sentaron a unos metros de nuestra mesa"

La chica no entendía a que se refería el pecoso hasta que vio a los chicos en la mesa, reconociendo a varios como amigos de Lincoln.

"No puede ser si me ven contigo seré el hazme reír de toda la escuela, debemos salir de aquí sea como sea"

"Calmate, seguramente sólo estarán un rato, es decir, sólo son un montón de mocosos, seguro sólo les alcanza para un Jugo en caja o algo"

"¿Que me calme? Ahora estamos atrapados aquí porque tu decidiste arrastrarme con tus mierdas"

Lincoln se quedó perplejo ante lo último que soltó la niña.

"Hey no sabía que también decías palabrotas"

"¿Que? Esa la dijiste tu primero" Dijo la chica empezando a Ruborizarse por el silencio que se formo mientras Lincoln vigilaba los movimientos del grupo de niños.

"Oye Lame-o"

"¿Y ahora que?"

"¿P-podrías separarte un poco? me tienes bien apretada aquí"

"Tenerte así de cerca no me molesta la verdad" Dijo burlonamente Lincoln para que Ronnie Anne se sienta incomoda otra vez, la chica pudo notarlo y contraataco.

"¿Ah si? ¿Qué te parece si grito que me estás haciendo cosas pervertidas eh? Tus amigos nos verán ¿No? ¿Qué pensará Lori de todo esto?" Sonreía malvadamente la morena.

En ese momento Lincoln apartó la mirada del grupo y se quedó mirando a Ronnie Anne a los ojos, esto hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa y girara su cabeza hacia otra dirección pero Lincoln se lo impidió agarrándole la mejilla. La pecosa cómo pudo trató de decir sus siguientes palabras.

"S-sólo..... Estaba bromeando tonto...."

"¿Ah si? A mi me parece que si quieres que pase eso"

"Te partiré la cara si lo haces"

"Creo que me arriesgare" En ese momento Lincoln empezó a acercar sus labios a los de la chica.

"Esp...." Lo que sea que Ronnie Anne intento decir fue interrumpido bruscamente por la repentina sensación que comenzó a sentir en su boca, se estaba besando con Lincoln.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


	7. CHOQUE DE PECAS

La chica en su vida solo había recibido besos de su madre hasta ese momento, en la escuela, cualquier intento de chicos de acercarse a ella eran inútiles, siempre eran repelidos rápidamente por su ruda actitud y poca feminidad, Lincoln no fue la excepción, en su primer intento se llevo un ojo morado a casa, por lo que besarse de esta manera era impensable, trató rápidamente de sacarse al chico de encima igual que la ultima vez, pero lo que no sabía es que Lincoln tenía otros planes.

_Tan calentito y_ _tan_ _húmedo_. Era en todo lo que podía pensar el peliblanco totalmente hipnotizado por las sensaciones.

_Quiero saborear más adentro, como con Lori._

Sin perder el tiempo Lincoln intento invadir la boca de la niña, cosa que no le costó mucho debido a que la agarro totalmente desprevenida.

Ronnie Anne no supo cómo actuar en esa situación, la sensación pasó de incomoda a viciosa en un par de segundos, sin darse cuenta ella también empezó a mover su lengua de manera instintiva en un intento por dominar los movimientos del peliblanco.

Luego de unos segundos de intercambio de saliva, se separaron para tomar algo de aire.

Se quedaron en silencio uno en frente del otro mientras ambos jadeaban incesantemente, ninguno quería hablar, la morena sólo atinó a empujar al peliblanco y salir del escondite en el que estaban e ir a las mesas.

"¿Adónde vas? Mis amigos sigu...."

"No me importa" Fue lo único que contesto Ronnie Anne.

Si a ella ya le daba lo mismo si la ven o no, no había caso en ocultarse. Por lo que salio de su escondite para seguirla de cerca en dirección a su mesa.

"Hey miren es Lincoln! Y esta con Ronnie Anne"

"¿Hola chicos que tal?" Saludo Lincoln, la morena se sentía algo molesta por la actitud del peliblanco, así como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Vaya ropas traes Romeo, ya tan rápido estas de luna de miel?" Soltó uno del grupo haciendo que los demás se rieran con el.

Las risas cesaron al sentir un fuerte golpe en su mesa, la que lo provocó no fue otra que Ronnie Anne.

"Una palabra de que nos vieron aquí y los colgare a cada uno de calzón chino a un árbol"

Los chicos se quedaron mudos con la amenaza, lo único que hicieron fue tragar saliva y asentir con la cabeza.

"Lo mismo va para ti Lame-o"

"Me lo imaginaba" Dijo en voz baja el peliblanco, tratando de quitar la presión en el aire dijo "Bueno chicos, si nos disculpan, tenemos una cena que terminar con nuestros hermanos, los veré en la escuela"

Dejando a los traumados chicos atrás Lincoln quería decir algo, por lo visto no parece estar enfurecida, sino, de seguro el pecoso no estaría de pie consciente, pero la verdad tampoco se veía muy contenta.

"Ehmmm...." Lincoln trataba de empezar una charla.

"Mira, no quiero hablar de eso ¿Entiendes? No quiero arruinarle la noche a Bobby golpeando al hermano de su novia, aunque lo mereces"

"Lo siento, no me pude controlar" Se excusó el peliblanco.

"Ese fue mi primer beso sabes? No te colgare de calzón chino a un árbol nada más porque......"

"Porque..... ?"

"....."

"¿Ronnie Anne?"

"T-tonto ¿Acaso quieres que cambie de opinión?

"Esta bien, esta bien.... Actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Bien"

Acercándose a la mesa los recibieron Lori y Bobby.

"Tardaron bastante ¿Están bien?" Pregunto preocupado el chico Moreno.

"Deja de molestar, estamos bien, solo quiero comer"

"¿Acaso pasó algo Lincoln?" La rubia se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano con cara de sospecha.

"Solo nos pillamos unos compañeros de la escuela que no queríamos que nos vieran, eso es todo, ¿Cierto Ronnie?"

"......si" Contesto la pecosa en voz baja mientras comía, Lori pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su 'cuñada'.

Bobby se acerco por su costado para hablarle en susurros.

"Parece que se están llevando mejor de lo que imaginábamos, esto de la doble cita sirvió de maravilla"

"Ah.... Si" Contesto débilmente la rubia, sabia que su novio tenia razón pero no pudo evitar sentir una inquietud muy dentro de ella.

Transcurrió la noche mas rápido de lo que esperaban, no hubo mucha conversación entre los dos menores, Lori por alguna razón no le quitaba los ojos de encima a los dos, salieron del restaurante camino al estacionamiento.

"Bebe no es necesario que nos lleves" Dijo Bobby.

"No te preocupes, tu pagaste por todo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" Le contesta la rubia.

Cuando se subieron a la van, noto que Lincoln se subió atrás con Ronnie Anne y Bobby de copiloto, la chica quería ir al lado de su hermano, pero mejor optó por no decir nada.

Dentro todos, iniciaron su ruta, Lincoln veía como Ronnie Anne solo miraba por la ventanilla para evitarlo.

"Oye no me ignores, me empezaré a sentir culpable"

"Pues deberías"

Ambos decidieron bajar la voz para que no los escuchen los ocupantes adelante, mientras Lori los miraba por el retrovisor he intentaba dilucidar que es lo que decían.

"Ya dije que lo siento ¿De acuerdo? ¿Que mas quieres que haga?"

"No lo sé, ya ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara sin recordar lo que hicimos, es vergonzoso"

Lincoln ya no sabia que contestarle de vuelta a la chica, la experiencia de la larga vida que tuvo antes le enseño que a veces la mejor solución es quedarse en silencio para no empeorar las cosas.

Varias calles mas adelante por fin la chica le dirigió unas palabras mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

".......Ahora si que me debes un día en las recreativas, yo diría un mes completo"

Lincoln la miro por un momento, pero ella seguía sin girarse.

"Trato hecho"

Llegando ya a casa de los Santiago, Ronnie Anne y Bobby se bajaron de la van.

"Bueno bebe nos vemos otro día" Se despedía Bobby mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla para recibir un beso de su novia. Lori tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero le respondió el beso a su novio, pero este beso fue sutil y corto, Bobby no le dio mayor importancia y miro a su hermana como haciéndole señas.

"¿Que?"

Su hermano mayor le hacia señas con los ojos, apuntando directamente a Lincoln.

_Bobby por favor detente,_ _lo estas arruinando_ _._ Era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Lincoln.

"Ni creas que voy a........ besarlo" La niña solo atino a salir corriendo a la casa.

Bobby solo pudo terminar diciendo "Lo siento, es la primera vez que la veo así de tímida, pero estoy seguro de que se divirtió contigo Lincoln"

"Claro no hay problema, ya nos juntaremos mas seguido en el futuro, nos vemos otro día" Fue lo que le respondió el peliblanco girándose a su hermana que no sabia que mas decir.

* * *

Ya dejando a los hermanos, continuaron su ruta, Lori iba muy callada, cosa que inquieto un poco a Lincoln.

Así continuó el silencio hasta que llegaron a casa, como es de esperar en la casa Loud, ya pasadas las doce de la noche, es posible que no se encuentre a nadie despierto, la rubia aparco la van lo más rápido que pudo y apago el motor, al hacerlo el silencio repentino combinado con lo ya silenciosa que estaba la calle en plena noche hicieron que Lincoln tragara saliva de los nervios.

"....Lincoln" Lo llamó Lori al fin rompiendo su silencio.

"¿Que ocurre Lori? Estas algo rara desde que salimos del restaurante"

La chica ignoro lo que dijo para contestar con otra pregunta. "Hiciste alguna cosa con la hermana de Bobby en los baños ¿Cierto?"

"¿De qué hablas? Claro qué no, sólo..."

"¡NO ME MIENTAS!" Alzó la voz un poco la chica mientras se pasaba por encima del asiento delantero para quedar frente a el en los de atras.

"La besaste ¿Cierto? No creas que soy una tonta, pude ver todas sus reacciones, incluso a Bobby le pareció raro verla así"

"Bueno, puede que nos besáramos ahí atrás...."

"¿QUE? Pero Lincoln apenas era su primera cita"

"Por como reacciono Bobby parece que esa era la intención de ambos"

"Bueno yo...."

"¿Lo ves? No se porque de repente empezaste a actuar..... bueno..... celosa?"

"¿C-celosa yo?.......No digas tonterías yo.... Yo...."

"Exacto ¿Por que ibas a estar celosa? Tu tienes novio ¿No?"

Esto ultimo hizo enojar a la rubia por lo que alzo su mano indicando que abofetearía a su hermano menor.

Lincoln instintivamente se cubrió, pero luego de unos segundos no sintió ningún golpe, ante esto, abrió sus brazos que cubrían su cara para asomar un ojo por en medio para ver que pasaba. Vio que su hermana ya no tenia cara de enojada, solo se quedo ahí mirándolo.

"¿Lori?" Intento dialogar el pecoso, para luego ser derribado por la rubia de un beso directo, ya encima de el sentía que ella ya tenia su lengua dentro de su boca, justo como la vez anterior, pero era un poco distinto, ahora era ella la que estaba dominando.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


	8. PRINCESA LOUD

De todos los acontecimientos posibles, Lincoln nunca se imagino que estaría con su hermana mayor encima dándole uno de los besos más salvajes qué haya experimentado alguna vez, tras haber besado a Ronnie Anne hace solo un par de horas no pudo evitar comparar entre las dos chicas, ciertamente el tacto era distinto pero no por ello menos agradable entre ambas, a diferencia de la vez anterior ninguno tenía los ojos cerrados esta vez, Lincoln podía ver lo avergonzada que estaba su hermana solo mirándole a los ojos, a pesar de todo esto Lincoln no hizo ningún movimiento para terminar la unión, hizo lo posible por alargar el encuentro lo más que pudo.

Ya al separar sus bocas podía notarse que sus lenguas seguían unidas por un delgado trazo de saliva, frente a frente cada uno podía respirar los jadeos del otro, Lori reaccionó tardíamente a lo que acababa de hacer y se separó de Lincoln dándole la espalda.

"Perdoname no se en que estaba pensando" Dijo la rubia sin voltearse por vergüenza.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte me gustan tus besos"

Lori no pudo evitar ruborizarse "Tonto.... ¿No te das cuenta de que no deberíamos estar haciendo estas cosas?"

"Lo dice la que acaba de lanzarse encima mío para besarme" Lori no hizo más que mirar en otra dirección y sujetarse la cabeza ante el comentario de su hermano.

"No le des tantas vueltas, solo son besos inocentes entre hermanos"

"Lincoln, tú y yo sabemos que esos no son besos inocentes"

El peliblanco no supo que contestar por unos segundos "Bueno pero al menos solo es algo entre nosotros ¿No?"

Lori abrió los ojos bruscamente intentando disimular "Bueno yo....."

Lincoln noto lo nerviosa que se veía su hermana, a lo que repentinamente empezó a sudar helado.

"Lori.... ¿Será que le contaste a alguien lo que pasó?"

"Perdoname le conté a las chicas, pero solo a las mayores"

"Lori ¿Pero que hiciste? ¿Y que dijeron?" Preguntaba el pecoso aterrado.

"No te preocupes, no te mencione, aunque si les dije que no fue con Bobby"

Dando un respiro de alivio Lincoln se calmo.

"Menos mal, pensé que tendría que huir de la casa o algo así"

"No digas esas cosas a la ligera tonto, yo no te hubiera dejado ir"

"Bueno ahora tengo que preocuparme de que no se enteren de que fui yo"

"Perdón, debí mantener la boca cerrada" Lori agregaba con bastante preocupación.

"No te preocupes, se que nunca me delatarías"

Eso no ayudo a que Lori se sintiera menos culpable, pero entonces Lincoln le extendió su mano y le dijo. "Te dije que no te preocupes, estaremos bien, vamos, entremos a la casa"

Lori le dio una leve sonrisa y aceptó la mano de su hermano para salir de la Vanzilla, guiándola a la entrada de la casa Lincoln se percata de que aún no se la había soltado, a lo que rápidamente la dejó ir.

"Perdón, no me di cuenta"

Lori suelta una risita en voz baja.

"No es para tanto, dudo que a nuestros padres se les pase algo así por la cabeza solo por ir de la mano"

"Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo" Que dos hermanos vayan de la mano sería lo más natural para unos padres, más razón para preocuparse sería que se peleen o que se lleven mal.

Nada más cruzando la puerta pueden divisar a su madre en el sofá esperando por ellos.

"Hola mamá" Saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo, su madre no se veía de mal humor, habían llegado dentro del horario que se les exigió después de todo, lo que menos querían era hacer enojar a sus padres.

"Que bueno que llegaron, ¿Y bien? ¿Como les fue en su cita doble? ¿Se divirtieron?"

"Claro que sí" Lincoln fue el primero en responder "Fue divertido, y me pude acercar más a Bobby y Ronnie Anne"

Su madre soltó una risita burlona "Ronnie Anne ¿Eh? Así que ese es el nombre de mi futura nuera"

Lori no pudo evitar contagiarse con las risas su madre, algo que incómodo un poco a Lincoln.

 _Lo que faltaba._ Fue lo único en lo que pensaba el peliblanco en ese momento.

Recuperando el aliento, Rita preguntó.

"¿Y que hay de ti hija?"

"Si, estuvo bien, nada fuera de lo normal" Esto último lo dijo girando la mirada hacia su hermano dándole una sonrisa, que este le devolvió.

"Me alegro por los dos, ahora vayan a dormir que mañana tienen escuela"

Ambos subieron las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible, para no despertar a sus hermanas.

"Bueno Lincoln te veré mañana, te daría un beso de buenas noches pero creo que ya haz tenido suficientes esta noche" Se despedía su hermana entre silenciosas risas.

"Hey no digas eso aquí, que alguien podría oír" Se preocupo Lincoln mirando a todas direcciones.

Luego de darse las buenas noches cada uno entro a su respectiva habitación, Lincoln se puso su pijamas para disponerse a dormir, con lo cansado que se sentía por el largo día, no le costó mucho conseguirlo, esperaba que el día de mañana no sea tan ajetreado como el de hoy.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Lincoln escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se cerró rápidamente, como puede, trata de abrir un poco un ojo para ver de quien se trata, pero repentinamente siente que dicha persona se subió encima de él, por lo poco que pesaba, tenía que ser alguien pequeño, pero con el aroma a perfume francés identificó inmediatamente al intruso, si, era una de sus hermanas menores, Lola.

"¡¡Lincoln despierta!!" Grito la chica princesa a su hermano.

"¿Lola? ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Que hora es?"

"Son las siete de la mañana"

"¿Eh? ¿Entonces que haces aquí? Aún queda una hora para para levantarnos ¿Sabes?

"Lo sé tonto, vine para que me cuentes como te fue ayer con tu cita, quiero ser la primera en enterarme de todos los detalles" Se reía la pequeña.

"¿Y no podías esperarte hasta más tarde?"

"Te dije que quiero ser la primera en saber" Alzo la voz nuevamente la pequeña rubia.

Tiempo de soledad con cualquiera de sus hermanas eran difíciles de obtener en una casa con tanta gente, sobretodo cuando esa casa es la casa Loud, donde Lincoln la mayoría de la veces es el centro de atención de todas ellas, a lo que rápidamente hizo un espacio y abrió la cama.

"Esta bien, ven" Le dijo rápidamente, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de ningún modo.

"¿Que? Pretendes qué me meta ahí contigo?" Dijo incrédula la chica princesa.

"¿No quieres que te cuente? Está bien, puedes irte" Empezó a presionar Lincoln.

Lola se quedó pensando un momento.

"¡¡Está bien, esta bien!! ya voy, pero ya te digo yo que tienes que cambiar esta cama de plebeyo, no esta hecha para un cuerpo tan delicado como el mío" Dijo Lola en su característico tono de alta gama.

"Solo será un ratito no exageres" Intentaba sonar persuasivo el pecoso.

Ya teniéndola más cerca Lincoln podía sentir mucho mejor su dulce aroma, todo indicaba que a diferencia de su hermana gemela, no dejaba día sin darse un baño, eso si, pudo sentir lo helada que se encontraba, sobre todo sus pequeños pies, lo mas seguro es que haya sido resultado de pasearse descalza a tempranas horas de la mañana.

"Que fría estas, no deberías hacer esto seguido, pescaras un resfriado"

"Nunca lo hago tonto, esta vez fue una excepción" Se excusaba con una endeble explicación.

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices" Se resigna el peliblanco mientras acerca una de sus manos a las de su hermana, esta no entendió su gesto a lo que preguntó.

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Dame tus manos, las calentare con las mías"

Aun sin captar el por qué de las raras peticiones de su hermano extendió sus dos pequeñas manos de mala gana hacia las de Lincoln, este quedó sorprendido por la la suavidad en la piel de la niña, posiblemente por el uso constante de cremas para la piel. Lola al fin entendió lo que su hermano pretendía, nada más entrar en contacto con el, pudo sentir como sus cálidas manos traspasaban el calor a las de ella.

"Que calentito estas Linky" Dijo su hermana apreciando el gesto de su hermano

"Pará la próxima no vayas tan destapada por la mañana, si te resfriás por mí, me sentiré culpable después"

Lola no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tal muestra de afecto que le estaba mostrando su hermano, las pocas veces que lo ha hecho ni se acercaban a lo directo que estaba siendo en estos momentos, ella misma no lo podía negar, siempre le ha gustado que la mimen como a una verdadera princesa.

"Bien dicho, deberías ser más considerado con tú adorable hermana menor, ahora abrázame que me estoy congelando en tu cama de plebeyo" Todo esto lo dijo en su tono distintivo de realeza.

Lejos de molestarse, Lincoln no hizo más que devolverle una cálida sonrisa y abrir sus brazos a la pequeña.

"Esta bien, acérquese bella dama"

Casi nunca toman en cuenta a Lola cuando hace sus peticiones de ese modo, así que muy en el fondo, parte de ella está acostumbrada a que se las denieguen, así que cuando Lincoln aceptó, ni ella misma se pudo explicar el porqué repentinamente se empezó a sentir nerviosa.

Se acercó lentamente a su hermano que la rodeo con sus delegados brazos, y como si eso fuera poco, sintió como este empezó a darle caricias en la cabeza, después de unos segundos se sentía más protegida y relajada que nunca, si pudiera quedarse ahí para siempre con tales atenciones, es más, incluso dormir no suena nada mal.

"..."

"Hey... ¡HEY! Que vine aquí a que me contaras como te fue ayer en tu cita, ¡No vine a dormir!"

Aún con lo alterada que sonaba la rubia, no se despegó de los brazos de Lincoln.

"Lo siento, estaba tan cómodo que me estaba durmiendo también" Se reía el peliblanco para muy disgusto de Lola.

"Bien, ¿Por donde empiezo?...."

Lincoln se salto unos cuantos detalles que era mejor no revelar, como su beso con su cita en un rincón de los baños en total contra de su voluntad, saltando semejante clímax la historia no quedó muy emocionante, por lo que ajustó unos cuantos detalles de la conversación del encuentro con sus compañeros.

"Y les dije que los colgaría de calzón chino a un árbol, debiste ver sus caras, no me cabe la menor duda de que Ronnie Anne se enamoró profundamente de mí en ese momento, puedo sentirlo, para la próxima seguro que me gano un beso, nunca se sabe"

Lola estaba haciendo el típico gemido de niña extasiada con temas de amor, como si estuviera viendo alguna telenovela romántica.

"Hiiiiiiiii, Lincoln, como tu hermana tienes todo mi apoyo, recuerda que cuando sea tu novia tienes que presentármela a mí primero" Dijo la niña emocionada apretándose en contra de su hermano con cariño, esto no se lo esperaba el pecoso, rose de mejillas, con lo suaves que las tenía, el tacto era adictivo por lo que el chico le devolvió el abrazo.

Paso un largo rato y Lola sentía que Lincoln no se movía de esa posición.

"Bien Lincoln, suficiente, me quiero ir a mi habitación" Dijo la chica mientras trataba de zafarse.

"Ya casi es hora de levantarnos, quedate hasta entonces" Respondió el peliblanco para que su hermana no se vaya.

"Ahh entiendo, desde ahora te estas dando cuenta de lo valiosa que es tu hermana menor, soy tan imprescindible que no quieres ni alejarme de tí, que difícil es ser la favorita"

"Si, me he dado cuenta de que no te he estado dedicando el tiempo que te mereces, aun te debo un favor ¿No? Como lo acordamos en la Vanzilla el otro día, pídeme lo que quieras e intentare cumplirlo"

"Oh cierto, ya lo había olvidado, pues entonces definitivamente tienes que ir a mi habitación a mis frecuentes fiestas de té, ayudarme con mi manicura y acompañarme a mis audiciones de belleza"

"Hey no hagas trampa, dije solo 'un' favor"

"Quizá me emocione un poquito, cuando me decida te lo hago saber"

"Bien, estaré esperando, pero por ahora no te vayas ¿Si?"

"De acuerdo" Dijo Lola no pudiendo negarse a tal nivel de atención. Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos, con ambos aún metidos en la cama, Lincoln seguía acariciando la cabeza de su hermana mientras ella tarareaba alegremente, al parecer estaba de muy buen humor, en ese momento empezó a sonar el despertador, seguido de una estampida que se dirigía a su puerta abriéndola de golpe, eran nada más ni nada menos que el resto de hermanas lideradas por una molesta Lana.

"¡Lola! ¡Traidora! Nos pusimos de acuerdo en que todas vendríamos al mismo tiempo"

Con tono victorioso Lola se paro en la cama y dijo "Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que me uniría a ustedes, ahora si me disculpan yo ya me voy a vestir" Luego se giro hacia su hermano "Nos vemos después Linky"

 _Típica Lola, malévola y siempre un paso adelante de los demás._ Era el pensamiento que se cruzaba por la mente del peliblanco.

Acto seguido la pequeña se bajó de la cama y pasó por entremedio de sus hermanas. Lana mientras tanto ignoro a su gemela y se subió a la cama de su hermano junto a las demás, Lincoln pudo notar que Lori, Luan y Lucy no se encontraban en el grupo.

_Espera un momento, Lori obviamente no vendría, ella fue conmigo a la cita, Lucy.... Espero que no siga acomplejada por lo que paso el otro día, pero ¿Que hay de Luan? Ella.... ¿Sabe algo? Quizá solo estoy algo paranoico por el hecho de no verla aquí con las demás._

Para sacarse la duda de encima decidió preguntarle a la mas cercana a ella, a su compañera de habitación.

"Luna ¿Donde esta Luan? ¿Va a venir?"

"Pues yo la vi con nos..."

"Aquí estoy" Apareció repentinamente la chica comediante antes de que la rockera terminara.

"Por su puesto que no me iba a perder la historia de tu rechazo, hasta traía un filete por si tenías el ojo morado como la vez anterior" Dijo esto entre sus risas características.

Mas que molestarse, Lincoln se sintió algo aliviado, hasta hace unos momentos se imaginaba lo peor. _Estaré imaginando cosas._ Fue lo que pensó con un suspiro.

"No bromees con eso por favor, esta vez no me fue tan mal"

"¿Ah si? Bueno, ya que estamos todas aquí, ¿Por que no empiezas tu historia?"

"Esta bien les diré rápidamente, no quiero que por mí lleguemos tarde a la escuela"

Mientras todas tomaban atención, Luan desvío su mirada hacia Lisa, está se percata inmediatamente y le devuelve una sonrisa que por alguna razón molestó un poco a la chica de frenillos, pero por el momento optó por seguir oyendo la historia de su hermano.

* * *

Tras oír atentamente la historia de Lincoln, todas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, estaban las que le creyeron, Lily, Lana y Leni, las que dudaban un poco, Luan, Luna y Lynn, y otras que de lleno no le creyeron, siendo esta última obviamente Lisa, pero en vez de presionar a su único hermano prefirieron dejarlo pasar por ser su primera cita.

Lisa estaba por entrar a su habitación con Lily en sus brazos, cuando sintió alguien atrás de ella.

"Me hubieras dicho que querías hablar conmigo Luan" Dice la chica de gafas mientras se voltea.

"Pues no pude con tanta gente ahí adentro ¿Podemos hablar? En privado"

"Claro, entremos" Dijo la pequeña mientras abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"Pero ¿Qué hay de Lily?"

"¿Estas bromeando cierto? ¿Qué va a decir Lily? Curioso es que hagas gracia cuando no lo estás intentando" Luan solo pudo hacer una leve mueca al comentario de su hermana menor.

"¿Y bien? ¿Que puedo hacer por tí mi querida hermana mayor?

Luan cómo nunca antes se le había visto, tomó un tono más serio.

"Tu sabes el porqué estoy aquí ¿No?"

"Tengo una vaga idea, es por Lincoln ¿No?"

"Entonces si lo sabes, lo que ha estado haciendo, con Lori e incluso Lucy"

"Pues si, debo decir que si estoy al tanto de las actividades, un poco fuera de lo normal de nuestro hermano"

"¿Fuera de lo normal? ¿Solo eso? Que bese a su propia hermana ¿Es solo 'Fuera de lo normal'? Eso no está bien, tenemos que hacer algo para que deje de hacerlo.

"Yo lo estoy observando de cerca, si alguien fuera a estar en peligro, créeme que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados" Terminó con una mirada seria dirigida a su hermana mayor, que no sabía cómo responder.

"Y bueno, si quieres vas y le cuentas que lo descubriste porqué tienes cámaras por todos lados Igual que yo, por motivos diferentes, pero siguen siendo cámaras al fin y al cabo, yo al menos si respeto la privacidad de los que vivimos aquí, como lo he hacho hasta ahora.

Todo esto lo dijo pasando al lado de Luan que no despegaba su mirada del suelo, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta de la habitación, tras abrirla dijo.

"Ahora si me disculpas tengo que cambiarme para ir a la escuela, sugiero hagas lo mismo"

Luan ya derrotada camina hacia la salida.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Lisa le dijo.

"Se que te preocupas por nuestro hermano tanto como yo, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, tu y yo sabemos como es, él nunca haría nada para hacernos daño" Sin esperar respuesta cerro la puerta dejando a una Luan con más dudas que nunca.

* * *

Ya todos listos para salir Lincoln se topo con Lori, ella le dio una cálida sonrisa y le dijo.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Que historia te inventaste?"

El muchacho se espanto y le hizo un gesto de silencio. "Shhhhh..... solo una mentirita inocente, pero no estuvo tan lejos de la realidad"

La rubia se rio por unos momentos "Bien entiendo, sube a la Vanzilla que nos vamos"

Al encender el vehículo ven a su madre salir de la casa "Esperen"

Lincoln abrió la puerta lateral de la van "¿Mamá? ¿Que ocurre?"

"Toma esto, es una lista de compras y dinero, a la tarde vas al centro comercial con Leni ¿No? Aprovecha de traernos estas cosas"

"Entiendo, no te preocupes lo traeremos todo" Se asomo Leni por detrás de su hermano.

"Cuídense y pórtense bien" Les decía Rita mientras veía a sus hijos partir a la escuela.

* * *

De camino a la escuela Lincoln revisaba que cosas le anotaron sus padres.

_Utensilios de limpieza, abarrotes, comida de animales y_ _corbatas para papá_ _¿Nada de ropa interior_ _para mama_ _?_ _una lastima,_ _quería saber sus medidas_ _._

"Hey Lincoln podrían traerme algo a mi también" Se asomo Lynn por los asientos de atrás.

"Claro, lo anotare mientras no sea nada caro"

"Quiero un balón de Baloncesto, el que tengo ya esta todo desgastado" dijo la pecosa mientras mostraba su balón todo desinflado.

Lucy que estaba a su lado también se unió a la conversación "Lincoln.... Yo también necesito algo" El peliblanco la quedo mirando, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablaron "Claro Lucy, lo que quieras, tu dejámelo a mi" Le contesto emocionado.

"Este fin de semana iré a una pijamada en casa de Haiku y quisiera tener un pijamas que deje a las demás impresionadas, de temática oscura como me gustan"

"La verdad no se si lo que elija te vaya a gus..." "No te preocupes por eso, confío en que encontraras algo que me encantara" Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa que le hizo aun mas difícil decirle que no.

"Esta bien, dejámelo a mí" Le dijo con confianza Lincoln.

Recopilando mas objetos Lincoln termino anotando a casi todas sus hermanas, con secadores de pelo, cargadores de teléfono o tasas de té, etcétera. Pero el chico noto que la única que no le pidió algo para comprar fue Luan, se asomo hacia el asiento de atrás que es donde estaba ubicada para avisarle.

"Hey Luan, tu no me haz pedido nada aun ¿Vas a querer que te traiga algo?"

Pillo a la chica algo desprevenida "¿Eh? Ah si.... yo también quiero algo, pintura facial blanca y negra"

"¿Blanca y negra? Vaya, no pensé que algún día te vería llevar blanco y negro ¿Sera alguna ocasión especial?"

"Pues si, me contrataron para animar un cumpleaños un tanto diferente, sin risas ni chistes como a los que suelo ir, así que se me ocurrió ir de mimo"

 _Oh, espera un momento, esto como que me suena un poco._ Se quedo sin decir nada por unos momentos el peliblanco.

"¿Lincoln?"

"¿Ah? Si, lo siento, solo te imaginaba como mimo, de casualidad necesitaras ayuda para ese cumpleaños"

"¿Hmm? Bueno.... La verdad es que si, las demás me han apoyado como ayudantes, pero siempre termina de forma de desastrosa, estaba planeando en preguntarte..."

"¿Bromeas? Claro que iré, espero no termine en desastre conmigo también"

"Esta vez iré con 'El hombre del plan' ¿No?" Dijo Luan para después soltar unas carcajadas que no se le veía soltar desde hace un par de días.

"Hey al fin te veo reír otra vez" Lo noto su hermano también.

"Si, como dije, los mimos no muestran emociones, así que estoy practicando estando lo mas seria posible" Pudo inventar una excusa rápidamente la chica de frenillos.

"Ya veo, entonces me avisas cuando sea, estaré listo para entonces" Fue lo ultimo que dijo el niño antes de voltearse otra vez a su asiento mientras su hermana le asentía con la cabeza para luego intercambiar miradas con Lisa que estaba a su lado.

"Bien con eso estaríamos todos, Leni tenemos mucho que hacer hoy" Le hablaba a su hermana que estaba a su lado.

"Lo se ¿No es emocionante?" Todo esto lo dijo mientras espontáneamente abrazaba a su pequeño hermano.

 _Ahhh, Dulce aroma a shampoo de vainilla._ Era lo único en que podía pensar Lincoln mientras iban de camino a la escuela.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


	9. LISTA DE COMPRAS

Las clases como siempre son bastante fáciles para Lincoln Loud, no es que en su vida anterior haya sido un genio, pero estos ejercicios de quinto grado no presentaban mayor reto para un adulto, en su cabeza nada mas estaba ver las curvas de su maestra, maestra que al parecer le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

"¡¡LINCOLN LOUD TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!" Un grito lo saco del trance en que se encontraba.

"¡Ah! Perdón" Se paro de su silla repentinamente haciendo que todos sus compañeros, a excepción de Clyde empiecen a reírse de el.

"¡Agh! ¿Otra vez en las nubes Loud? Si tus notas no estuvieran subiendo últimamente, ya hubiera citado a tus padres a la escuela, bien, lee el siguiente párrafo en la pagina treinta y dos" Dijo Agnes mientras se agarraba la cara.

Lo demás fue un día normal como los demás en la escuela, algo que le llamo la atención al peliblanco fue que no vio a Ronnie Anne por ningún lado, seguramente estaba evitándolo por lo que paso en el restaurante el día anterior. Las clases terminaron y Lincoln iba saliendo con Clyde 

"¿Te encuentras bien hermano? La maestra nuevamente te pillo distraído"

"Si bueno, hoy tengo que ir de compras con Leni así que estuve pensando en eso desde la mañana" Mintió Lincoln aprovechando la cita que tiene con su hermana.

"Ah, ahora te entiendo, suele pasarme a mi también"

En ese momento vio como se acercaba un taxi frente a la escuela, de la ventanilla se asomó Leni agitando sus brazos "HOLA LINCOLN, APRESURATE QUE VAMOS TARDE"

"Bien parece que debo irme, te veo mañana Clyde" Dijo Lincoln a su amigo mientras se despedían en su clásico movimiento de manos que hasta ahora Lincoln no tiene idea como es que se lo sabe de memoria. "Claro hermano, suerte con esas compras"

* * *

"Sube sube Lincoln" Le decía Leni a su hermano mientras este se aproximaba corriendo, cuando ya se hallaba dentro del taxi, se los llevo rápidamente en dirección al centro comercial.

Lincoln en ese momento se percato de que Leni se encontraba sola, a lo que le empezó a rondar una pregunta por la cabeza "Leni, ¿Cómo le hiciste tu sola para que el taxista te traiga hasta mi escuela?"

"Lori estaba conmigo, ella le dio las instrucciones" Le indico su hermana.

"Ahhhh ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido" Lincoln estaba preocupado que solo con un viaje en taxi su descuidada hermana termine perdida quien sabe donde.

Doblando en una esquina pudieron divisar su destino, el centro comercial, el peliblanco pudo ver lo emocionada que se veía su hermana, al parecer esperaba con ansias este día.

"Mira Lincoln ahí están mis amigas" Leni saco su cabeza por la ventanilla nuevamente para saludarlas.

"Leni es peligroso no hagas eso" Dijo Lincoln tratando de meter a su hermana dentro del taxi nuevamente, mientras lo hacia, también tenía algo de curiosidad sobre quienes los acompañarían de compras, mientras se bajan el pecoso se toma su tiempo para observar a las amigas de su hermana.

"¡¡Hola chicas!! Lincoln, ellas son Mandee y Jackie"

Ambas eran conocidas para Lincoln, Mandee, de piel blanca casi como la de Leni, cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, de falda verde con puntos blancos, suéter celeste de cuello largo y botas cafés un poco mas oscuras que su cabello con calcetas blancas que sobresalían por encima de estas, un estilo bastante retro. Jackie, una chica de cabello largo negro, piel morena, un cintillo y falda rosa, en conjunto con una blusa blanca y botas purpura que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, definitivamente destacaba con esos colores.

Las dos se quedaron viendo a Lincoln con sonrisas mientras la rubia continuó.

"Y chicas, este es mi hermanito Lincoln ¿No es lindo?"

 _Leni por favor, la presentación era mas que suficiente._ Se dijo internamente el peliblanco avergonzado.

Tras unas pequeñas risas por parte de las dos chicas, se presentaron.

"Hola Lincoln, yo soy Jackie" "Y yo soy Mandee ¿Que tal?"

"Hola, yo soy Lincoln, gracias por cuidar de mi hermana todo este tiempo"

"Bien chicas, como les decía hoy vamos a buscarle algunos colores a mi hermanito, para que la próxima que tenga una cita con su novia la deje impresionada"

Mandee fue la primera en hablar "busque en bastantes revistas que colores podrían combinar con tu cabellera blanca, no puedo esperar para entrar"

"Si, yo hice lo mismo" Jackie se unió también. "Vaya, gracias por tomarse esas molestias por mí" El chico agradecía el gesto.

Leni rápidamente le dice "Linky, no es ninguna molestia, nos divertimos haciendo esto ¿Y bien? ¿Que estamos esperando? ¡¡ENTREMOS ENTREMOS!!"

Sin perder el tiempo entraron a la primera tienda, dándose unas vueltas vio muchas prendas que le llamaron la atención al peliblanco, por detrás de el apareció Mandee con un par de pantalones y Suéteres. "Mira Lincoln encontré unos conjuntos que quizá te puedan gustar"

"Oh, se ven bastante bien" Dijo el peliblanco.

"Vamos para que te las pruebes" Salio Jackie por detrás de Mandee junto con Leni, con unas sonrisas brillantes a las que era difícil negarse.

Había muchas prendas que le gustaron, se las probo todas, Leni, Jackie y Mandee lo esperaban afuera y hacían de jurado para Lincoln, al principio era bastante vergonzoso, pero no podía negar que tener la atención de tres chicas lindas no estaba nada mal, era como tener una cita con tres novias, una idea loca sin duda.

Repitieron el proceso en unas cuatro tiendas más, ya cuando tenía una cantidad decente de ropa el peliblanco sugirió "me siento mal siendo el único comprando ropa, ¿Por que no se prueban algo ustedes también?"

"Oh no Linky, nos pusimos de acuerdo en que hoy solo nos dedicaríamos a buscarte ropa a ti" Hablo rápido Leni.

"¿De que hablas Leni? Yo también quiero ser de ayuda, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para devolverles el favor, ademas, puedo ver que se mueren de ganas de probarse algo ¿O me equivoco?"

"Bueno Leni, ya lo oíste" Dijo Jackie, mientras Mandee agregaba "Si, yo no pienso insistir"

"Bueno, supongo no hay nada de malo en que me lleve uno o dos vestidos.... o tres" Dijo la rubia totalmente indecisa.

"¿Ya ves? Vamos Leni quiero ver que tal te ves con unos vestidos que vi por ahí atrás"

De repente se le ilumina la cara a su hermana mayor "¿En serio? Muéstrame donde"

Tras varias rondas de modelaje de las tres chicas, Lincoln estaba perplejo de lo bien que se veían con cualquier prenda que se probaran, era normal con lo atractivas que eran las modelos, pero en estos momentos necesitaba tener mas criterio, no podía simplemente llegar y decir que se ven bien con todo lo que se pongan, el sabía que para las mujeres en general eso nunca es suficiente.

"Este es el último conjunto que traje, quise dejarlo para el final porque es el que mas me gusto, con esto terminamos y nos vamos" Dijo Jackie revisando todas las prendas que se llevo al probador.

"Yo también, lo mejor siempre va para el final, veamos si estas le gustan a Linky" Le respondió Leni desde el probador de al lado, al igual que Mandee en el que sigue "Esta bien, yo estoy lista, avísenme y salimos las tres al mismo tiempo"

"Que buena idea, yo estoy lista también ¿Que tal tu Leni?" Pregunto la morena a su amiga.

"Ya voy, ya voy esperen......" Forcejeaba la rubia para ponerse una media.

"¿Ya?" Ahora era Mandee preguntando.

"Si, Ahora si"

"Bien entonces mostrémosle a Lincoln los conjuntos que mas nos gustaron" Al decir eso, las tres abrieron las cortinas de sus respectivos probadores para quedar expuestas a Lincoln.

El peliblanco quedo fascinado con la selección de las amigas de su hermana, Jackie opto por una blusa roja con un motivo de corazón al centro con jeans azules, por otro lado Mandee prefirió ir con una camisa sin mangas azul claro con unos pantalones morados rasgados a la altura de los muslos con una pañoleta del mismo color en el cuello, y por ultimo su hermana Leni decidió ir con un vestido de cuerpo completo totalmente blanco de correas azules que hacían contraste con unas medias negras que no le cubrían la pierna completa, asemejando el estilo de Ronnie Anne.

"Vaya chicas, definitivamente tienen buen gusto, se ven hermosas con lo que eligieron"

Unos leves rubores se asomaron en las mejillas de las chicas.

"Gracias Lincoln" Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Luego de volver a cambiarse y pagar por lo que eligieron salieron de la tienda.

"Linky que bien la hemos pasado hoy"

"Si Lincoln deberías salir con nosotras mas seguido"

"Me encantaría, podría alardear que estoy con tres lindas chicas, no suena mal"

"Awww Linky que lindo" Dijo Leni mientras se percata de algo "Hey chicas miren, una cabina de fotos ¿Que les parece si nos tomamos una foto grupal? Como recuerdo de hoy"

"Ehm.. Leni esa cabina es de parejas, no creo que quepamos todos ahí dentro, somos cuatro"

"No te preocupes por detalles Lincoln" Le dijo Mandee mientras ella y Jackie lo jalaron de cada brazo para entrar "Si, nos las arreglaremos"

Leni abrió las cortinas de la cabina para revelar el reducido espacio, aun así dijo "¿Lo ves? Hay espacio de sobra aquí, entremos"

La morena fue la primera en entrar, luego Lincoln "Esperen chicas n..." No pudo terminar su oración al sentir los suaves pechos de Jackie a su derecha resultado de lo precario que era el interior de la cabina, como si eso no fuera suficiente, luego entro Mandee para apretar los suyos contra su mejilla izquierda, Leni opto por pasar por detrás de su amiga de cabello castaño para quedar justo encima del pecoso inmovilizado, todo esto presionando también sus pechos por arriba, este definitivamente era un momento que el peliblanco querría tener plasmado en una fotografiá.

"Bien, prepárense que voy a tomar la foto, digan whisky" Dijo Mandee que era la más cercana al botón de la cabina.

Se sintió el switch luego del conteo, para después disparar el flash que tomó la foto.

"Ahora, otra de pose para la siguiente"

"¿Que? Aún no termina?"

"No, son tres fotos" Le respondió Leni desde arriba para muy sorpresa del pecoso

"Bien, hagamos caras coquetas" Dijo Jackie, a lo que todas pusieron una mano a la altura de sus ojos formando una uve mientras tomaron unas miradas un tanto provocativas, a Lincoln no le quedó otra que imitar el gesto como pudo.

"Chicas, para la última abrazamos a Linky" Sugirió Leni para la última para muy sorpresa del peliblanco.

Jackie y Mandee cruzaron miradas para compartir una sonrisa con la que posteriormente se aferraron aún más de lo que estaban al hermano menor de su amiga. 

Lincoln las tenía tan cerca que juraría que podría adivinar el perfume que llevaba cada una de las jóvenes, estaba tan centrado en eso que apenas escucho el click de la cámara tomando la foto, como pudo poso con sus manos a la cámara, ya cuando terminaron sacaron copias para cada una, para el recuerdo.

"Linky que adorable saliste en la última" Comentaba su hermana con mucha aprobación de sus dos amigas.

"Si tú lo dices, pero no vayan por ahí mostrándola a todo el mundo, es vergonzoso"

"La pondré en mi casillero" Dijo Mandee.

"La mía la pegare en el refrigerador de la casa" Agregó Jackie.

Al ver la cara de espanto de Lincoln las amigas solo se rieron de forma coqueta.

"Solo bromean contigo Linky"

"Me lo imaginaba, y Leni, recuerda que también tenemos que comprar las cosas de la lista que nos dio mamá"

Repentinamente le cambia la cara a su hermana mayor.

"¡LINKY! Lo olvide por completo, chicas ¿Nos pueden ayudar?"

"Claro amiga, si nos dividimos acabaremos más rápido"

"Pero si nos dividimos ¡No podré caminar sin mis piernas!" Dijo aterrada la rubia mientras los otros tres se golpeaban la frente.

"Se refiere a que cada uno compre en distintas tiendas al mismo tiempo Leni" Su hermano saca de dudas a su hermana.

"Ahh ahora entiendo" Dijo su hermana suspirando.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente en el centro comercial, Jackie y Mandee se encargaron de los pedidos de su madre, mientras que Leni y Lincoln de la lista de sus hermanas, fue una carrera contra el tiempo, pero por suerte reunieron todo lo que había que comprar, listos para irse, se reunieron en la entrada del centro comercial.

"Amigas, muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, no se que haría sin ustedes"

"Si yo también lo pasé increíble hoy, gracias"

Agradecían ambos hermanos mientras sostenían el montón de bolsas, resultado del número de cosas que les habían pedido.

"De nada chicos, si planean salir de nuevo, no se olviden de avisarnos"

"Si, espero con ansias vernos de nuevo Lincoln" Dijo Mandee mientras en ese momento suena su teléfono, luego de atender la llamada dijo.

"Mi papá viene a buscarnos, si quieren les damos un aventón, esas bolsas se ven pesadas"

"No se preocupen chicas, Mi hermana Lori viene por nosotros"

"Esta bien, nos vemos otro día entonces" Se despide Jackie.

"Adiós Lincoln, adiós Leni"

"Que les vaya bien, nos veremos pron..."

Lincoln no pudo terminar su despedida debido a que ambas chicas lo levantaron por ambos lados a su altura para darle un beso en cada una de sus pecosas mejillas.

Bajando al petrificado muchacho dijeron a su hermana. "Fue un gusto conocer a tu hermanito Leni, y traelo para la próxima que salgamos también" Entre risas se alejaron lentamente.

Entrando en razón otra vez, Lincoln pensó. _Vaya, que chicas más atrevidas,_ _justo_ _como me gustan._

"Que locura, hey Leni ¿Sabes a qué hora llega Lori?"

Leni se giro con una cara un tanto molesta para decirle. "Lincoln, es injusto que Jackie y Mandee te puedan besar y yo no"

"Leni, con todo gusto recibiría de los tuyos también"

A la rubia se le ilumina la cara "¿Lo dices en serio? Linky?"

"Jamás le mentiría a mi preciosa herma..."

Una vez mas Lincoln no alcanzo a terminar, esta vez por Leni, que lo levanto de un abrazo para darle un ataque de besos a modo repetitivo, si se pudieran contar el diría que fueron unos quince o veinte besos en esos largos dos minutos, que bien pudieron ser más de no ser porque los interrumpió una voz conocida.

"Ehem..... ¿Interrumpo algo? Si quieren me puedo ir sola y los dejo aquí" Era la hermana mayor de ambos mirándo por la ventanilla de la Vanzilla, que estaba ahí aparcada hace unos minutos.

Lincoln aún rodeado en los brazos de su otra hermana dijo. "Espera..... si iremos, vamos Leni"

"Awwwwwww" Se quejaba la rubia extrañando el contacto con su hermano.

* * *

Luego de meter las bolsas y entrar, Lori noto que ambos se sentaron atrás bien apegados el uno del otro, a Leni se le veía de muy buen humor.

Lori trató de no mostrar su descontento como pudo.

"¿Y cómo les fue? ¿Se divirtieron?"

"Si, lo pasamos súper, mis amigas amaron a Linky"

 _Leni quizá no te des cuenta pero no se lo restriegues en la cara por favor._ Pensaba Lincoln, aun así no le molestaban los celos de su hermana mayor.

"Vaya Lincoln que popular eres" Dijo Lori con una voz muy forzada que su hermano noto inmediatamente.

_Me quiere matar._

_Me quiere matar._

_Me quiere matar._

_Me quiere matar._

Pensaba Lincoln, lo único que quería el chico era llegar pronto a casa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, nada mas entrar fue asaltado por sus hermanas buscando sus pedidos entre el montón de bolsas que traían, Lincoln hizo lo posible por ocultar el paquete de Lucy que no se veía por las cercanías, ella no era de estar dando brincos como las demás, mientras estaba distraído en eso, Lynn venia corriendo a lo lejos.

"Lincoln piensa rápido" Le dijo su hermana deportista mientras arrojó un balón de fútbol americano hacia su hermano, este alcanzó a esquivarlo de suerte.

"Hey buena esquivada Lincoln, pero se supone que debas agarrar el balón, no esquivarlo"

"Lo siento, quizá si viniera a una velocidad en la que un humano pueda atraparlo, lo haría, toma, te traje el balón de baloncesto que me pediste" Se lo lanza a la chica de pecas que lo atrapa con una agilidad fuera de lo normal, para luego hacer maniobras clásicas de baloncesto, dándole botes por ente medio de las piernas y terminar con el balón girando en su dedo índice.

"Me gusta, pero quiero probarla en el patio con la canasta, gracias Lincoln" Esto lo dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal con el balón aún girando en su dedo.

"De nada Lynn" Luego de que su hermana ya estaba lejos, Lincoln subió rápidamente a la habitación que compartían la deportista y Lucy, ya que necesitaba verla en privado. Lori vio a su hermano subir a la distancia, quería decirle algo, pero pensó que quizás ahora no era el mejor momento para eso, a su lado estaba Leni dándole los mandados a su madre, tenia unas cuantas preguntas para ella también.

* * *

Nada mas subir vio la puerta abierta y a Lucy sentada en su cama con un libro y su mascota en la cabeza.

"¿Lucy?" Llamó a su hermana menor.

Está se giro rápidamente y fue a recibir a su hermano "Lincoln volviste ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste algo para mi pijamada?

El pecoso le muestra una caja negra que tenía escondida, esta estaba envuelta en cinta negra, incluso la etiqueta era negra. "Aquí tengo justo lo que necesitas"

La chica intentó abrir la caja pero su hermano se lo impide "¿Que ocurre Lincoln?"

"Espera a que estés sola para verlo" Le sugirió el pecoso.

Lucy sin darle vueltas al asunto le sonríe y le dice "Esta bien, gracias Lincoln"

"De nada, te veré mañana" Se fue el pecoso, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se voltea para decirle algo mas a su hermana gótica. "Ah si, olvidé decirte algo"

"¿Que cosa?" Pregunta con mucha curiosidad la chica.

"No dejes que mamá o papá lo vean, o me mataran"

"¿Eh?"

Esa última parte dejó algo confundida a Lucy.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


	10. INSPIRACIÓN NOCTURNA

Plena noche en la casa Loud, a esa hora todos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, incluido ahí se hallaba Lincoln Loud, que tras el largo día que tuvo con su hermana Leni y sus dos amigas Mandee y Jackie en el centro comercial, lo habían dejado agotado, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando de repente escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse, seguido de unas pisadas que al parecer eran pies descalzos.

Lincoln se volteo para ver quien era su inesperada intrusa, se percato de inmediato que era Lucy que le sonreía mientras entraba en su habitación, con la oscuridad de la habitación no lo noto en un principio pero cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, pudo ver que no iba con su pijamas de siempre, ella llevaba algo distinto...

Una prenda que el pudo identificar inmediatamente como la que compro a escondidas de Leni en el centro comercial, tal prenda consistía en una malla negra de encaje con mangas anchas que le llegaba hasta la cintura, abriéndose a la mitad justo en la parte del abdomen para dejar el ombligo al descubierto, un cuello levantado tipo vampiresa, todo esto sonaría suficientemente normal de no ser por el hecho de que dicha prenda es totalmente transparente, y lo que alarmo a Lincoln no fue la tanga negra que la niña traía debajo, que ya de por si levantaba un montón de preguntas en el peliblanco, ya que el no compro eso con su 'pijama', sino el hecho de que arriba no traía absolutamente nada puesto, la tonalidad pálida de la piel de la niña dejaba entre ver muy bien todo el contorno de su cuerpo dentro de las mallas negras.

Raudo y veloz Lincoln salto de su cama para cerrar la puerta detrás de la chica rápidamente.

"¡Lucy! Te dije que me matarían si alguien veía lo que te compre" Le dijo el peliblanco mientras no despegaba la mirada a su hermana.

"Me dijiste que solo mamá o papá"

"Bueno, cambie de opinión, nadie en esta casa debe verte con eso puesto"

"Perdoname Lincoln, no me pude resistir ponérmelo, y quería que fueras el primero en ver como me queda" Se deprimió la pequeña ante el regaño.

Luego de un suspiro para calmarse el peliblanco dijo "Lo siento por alterarme así Lucy, me moleste un poco pero dejame decirte que te ves hermosa con la prenda puesta"

La chica gótica se ruborizo por el comentario de su hermano mayor e inmediatamente le dio un abrazo mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Dejame hacerte una pregunta..... más bien dos" Dijo Lincoln lleno de dudas.

"¿Eh? Claro, dime" Le respondió la chica mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama de la habitación.

"Bien, la primera es ¿Donde sacaste esa tanga? Yo no traje algo así que recuerde, y..... bueno..... por que no traes nada arriba" Formulaba sus preguntas Lincoln tratando de despegar la mirada a los pechos sin desarrollar de su pequeña hermana.

Lucy un poco avergonzada sentía la mirada de Lincoln pero no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse "La verdad esta ropa interior la compre un día que andaba con Haiku hace tiempo, ella sugirió que las comprara, pensé que era una tontería hasta el día de hoy, que vi que combinaba bastante bien con la pijamas que me compraste, reuní el valor suficiente para poder ponérmelas"

"Ya veo" _Así que Haiku tiene esa clase de gustos en ropa interior_ _¿Eh?_ _¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado?_ Pensaba Lincoln mientras aun miraba la parte descubierta de su hermana "Bien, y que hay de lo otro... ¿Por que.... no traes nada arriba?"

"Suspiro... La verdad es que la tanga si trae un brasier, pero es la primera vez que tenía uno en mis manos, no sabia como ponérmelo porque la verdad nunca he necesitado uno ¿Es necesario llevarlo? Incluso si no lo necesito"

Lincoln agarra de los hombros a su hermana y le dice "Seré honesto contigo, te ves mucho mas erótica sin el, pero para la pijamada a la que vas debes llevarlo si o si, una chica debe cubrirse ahí lo necesite o no, de hecho no deberías estar mostrándote así ante nadie, ni siquiera yo tengo que verte así ¿Entiendes?"

La chica asiente con la cabeza a las instrucciones de su hermano pero le dice "Esta bien, pero no me molesta que tú me veas Lincoln" El peliblanco se ruboriza un poco por el comentario de su hermana menor y le sonríe "Bien no planeo insistir, puedes hacer la excepción conmigo si quieres, ahora vamos a tu habitación, no queremos que nadie te vea así"

Saliendo de la habitación, Lincoln llevaba a Lucy de la mano por el pasillo lo mas silenciosamente posible, no fue cosa fácil ya que la habitación que comparte con Lynn es la que esta justo en medio del pasillo, frente a las escaleras, cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta, entraron rápidamente.

Lincoln de inmediato noto que la otra ocupante de la habitación estaba profundamente dormida, podían oírse sus clásicos ronquidos, no eran tan exagerados como los recordaba en el show cuando lo vio en la tele, también se percato que dormía con el balón de baloncesto que le trajo de la tarde de compras con Leni.

"Hey, ¿Tanto te gusto el balón?" Le pregunto Lincoln sin esperar respuesta de la pecosa que seguía durmiendo, al voltearse vio que Lucy se estaba metiendo en su cama sin cambiarse la prenda que le compro.

"Lucy ¿Que haces? Tienes que cambiarte eso ¿Que va a pasar si Lynn te ve en la mañana?"

Lucy tomo la mano de su hermano y le dijo "No te preocupes, no hay día en que ella despierte antes que yo, así que me la puedo cambiar mañana en la mañana, ahora ven, metete conmigo"

"Esta bien entiendo esa parte, pero ¿Ahora que haces? Yo tengo que irme a mi habitación"

"Solo diré que te obligue yo, entra"

 _Que poca voluntad tengo._ Era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la cabeza del peliblanco en ese momento mientras se metía a la cama con Lucy.

Lincoln se acostó de lado quedando frente a frente con su hermana que le daba una cálida sonrisa, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerla tan cerca y le dijo. "¿Lucy?"

"¿Que ocurre Lincoln?" Llamo la atención de la niña.

"Me dejarías ver tus ojos otra vez"

"¿Otra vez? Esta bien, esto ya se esta volviendo cada vez más vergonzoso" Replico Lucy.

"¿Vergonzoso? Te vi casi desnuda ¿Y esto te acompleja mas?" Le parecía rara la lógica de su hermana.

"No me juzgues Lincoln"

"Claro que no, entonces ¿Puedo?"

Su hermana solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin perder la sonrisa que le estaba dando a su hermano, como la vez anterior, Lincoln removió el cabello que siempre esta por sobre su nariz, pero esta vez estaba intentando algo distinto, improvisadamente comenzó a peinarla con las manos dejándole un solo ojo al descubierto, el resultado la hacia ver como una chica totalmente distinta a la que el conoce.

"Hey este peinado no te queda nada mal" alababa Lincoln a su hermana.

Tras uno de sus clásicos suspiros le dice "Tonto, se supone que solo ibas a verme los ojos, no intentar hacerme un cambio de look"

Mientras los dos ríen, poco a poco Lincoln empieza a quedarse dormido hasta ya escucharse sus silenciosos ronquidos.

"¿Lincoln?" Sin recibir respuesta, la chica sonrió y de un abrazo acerco la cabeza del chico a su pecho para besarle la frente, para terminar acariciándole la cabeza, luego de unos minutos ella también se le unió conciliando el sueño.

* * *

Ocho de la mañana marcaba el reloj de una habitación que se veía bastante desconocida para Lincoln, las frazadas negras le dieron la pista que necesitaba para recordar que la noche anterior se quedó a dormir con su pequeña hermana Lucy, justamente ella se hallaba a su lado, era difícil saber si estaba despierta o no por la cabellera que tapaba sus ojos.

"Lucy, ¿Estas despierta?" Intentó comprobarlo el peliblanco.

"Si lo estoy" Le contestó la pequeña sonriendo "¿Que tal dormiste?"

 _¿_ _Acaso ahora eres mi esposa?_ Pensó Lincoln ante la frase digna de una ama de casa despertando a su marido.

"La verdad es que bastante bi....." Un repentino bostezo hizo que el pecoso girará rápidamente la cabeza para ver que la compañera de habitación de Lucy se estaba despertando en la cama de enfrente.

"Lucy ¿Que hora........ es?" Lynn se sorprende a media pregunta, se restregó las manos una última vez en sus ojos, podría jurar que vio a su hermano compartiendo la cama con su compañera de habitación.

"Hola Lynn, son las ocho, es hora de levantarse" Dijo la pequeña como si fuera un día como cualquier otro mientras agarraba el brazo de Lincoln y seguía sonriendo como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

"Olvida eso ¿Que hace Lincoln aquí?" La duda de la chica era más que justificada.

"Yo le pedí que viniera" Contesto la chica gótica rápidamente.

"Que sospechoso ¿Y para que? Si se puede saber" Incluso alguien como Lynn puede notar cuando hay gato encerrado. 

"Necesitaba algo de inspiración nocturna para unos poemas que preparo para la pijamada a la que iré el fin de semana, Lincoln es bastante bueno dando ideas por eso lo invite, ya después se hizo tarde y se quedó a dormir, ¿Cierto Lincoln?" La chica se quedó mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa que pocas veces se le ve a la niña hacer.

"Si, se nos pasó la hora, lo siento" El peliblanco le siguió la corriente a su hermana.

"Ya veo, pero me hubieran invitado ¿Eh?"

"Ya estabas dormida, no quisimos molestarte...."

Mientras sus hermanas charlaban el peliblanco miró de reojo a Lucy y se percató de que ya no llevaba la prenda erótica de ayer en la noche.

Susurrando para que su otra hermana no los escuche le pregunto. "¿En qué momento te pusiste tu pijama?"

"Te dije que siempre despierto antes que Lynn, me cambie hace unos minutos"

Lincoln de repente abrió sus ojos bruscamente y pregunto "¿Aquí a mi lado? ¿Mientras dormía?"

Lucy se ruborizo un poco y asentó con la cabeza.

 _¡¡Agh!! Me lo perdí._ El chico se quejaba internamente mientras se levantaba para alistarse para ir a la escuela.

* * *

Lori tenia unas cuantas dudas que quería consultarle a su hermana Leni desde ayer, con tanto ajetreo y movimiento de gente cerca, se hizo un poco difícil, ya para cuando tuvo la oportunidad dentro de la habitación que compartían pudo notar el cansancio en la cara de su hermana, así que prefirió posponer la conversación para hoy en la mañana, donde nadie podría molestarles.

Mientras veía como su hermana se cambiaba empezó a hablarle. "¿Pudiste descansar anoche Leni?"

"Si, realmente necesitaba dormir, ayer el día con las chicas y Lincoln estuvo de locura"

"¿Que dijeron tus amigas de Lincoln? "

"Lo amaron, les agrado tanto, que quieren que salgamos todos juntos para otra ocasión"

"Ah ¿Si? ¿Y que hicieron en el día?"

"Pues primero fuimos a varias tiendas a buscar conjuntos para Lincoln, luego el eligió un par para nosotras también"

"Espera un momento, ¿Qué hizo que?"

"Si, se sentía mal de ser el único al que le compramos ropa, así que él mismo nos ayudó a elegir prendas, después le modelamos también"

Lori se inquietó un poco, su hermana estaba dando una descripción similar a lo que sería una cita con un novio.

"También entramos a una cabina de fotos y nos tomamos unas cuantas, deja que te muestre como quedaron"

Buscando en su cartera, Leni sacó una tira de fotos y se las mostró a su hermana mayor.

Lori estaba algo impactada de que en la foto no sólo Leni estaba chocando con sus pechos encima de Lincoln sino que sus dos amigas también lo apretaban por ambos costados en una suerte de sándwich humano, y por la cara que tenía Lincoln, obviamente no se le veía acomplejado por el hecho.

Girando la fotografía hacia su hermana, Lori le preguntó. "Leni ¿Era necesario ponerse tan cerca de Lincoln?"

"¿A qué te refieres Lori? esas fotos se supone que deben ser cercanas, son fotos de recuerdo después de todo"

"Lo sé, pero Leni... Esto es muy cerca ¿Ya viste? Tus pechos y los de tus amigas están pegados en la cara de Lincoln" Le indicaba con el dedo su hermana.

"Era una cabina pequeñita, quería que saliéramos todos"

"Entiende que chicos y chicas solo tienen esta clase de contacto solo cuando son pareja, no puedes llegar y ponerle los pechos en la cara a un chico"

Leni se veía con su clásica mirada perdida. "Lori, creo que estas exagerando, además Lincoln es nuestro hermano"

"Exactamente, por eso mismo es que no debes hacerlo, porque es nuestro hermano, al igual que los besos que le dabas cuando los encontré, ¿Qué pensara la gente cuando los ve?" Aclaraba su punto Lori.

"No me importa lo que piense la gente, yo amo a Lincoln por eso lo besaba, pensé que tu lo amabas también"

"Claro que si....... amor de hermana, el tuyo más parece otra clase de amor"

"¿Otra clase de amor?"

"..." De repente Lori ya no le contesto.

"¿Lori?"

"No, puede que me esté equivocando, ignora todo lo que dije" La chica se gira con una cara acomplejada que no quiere que su hermana vea.

"Por favor dímelo, ya sabes que soy un poco más lenta que las demás, si no me lo dices, nunca lo entenderé"

Tras un suspiro de preparación, Lori se voltea hacia su hermana nuevamente. "Bien.... está el amor hacia la familia, como yo te amo a ti, o nuestros padres a todos nosotros" Leni asintió con la cabeza entendiendo los simples ejemplos que le daba su hermana.

"Y el otro amor... bueno... es la atracción de una persona a otra, por ejemplo yo con Bobby, para hacerlo mas simple, es cuando te enamoras perdidamente"

Con la explicación, su hermana menor algo confundida le contesto "Ambos se sienten parecidos ¿Hay alguna manera de diferenciarlos?"

"Pues..." Su hermana trataba de pensar en algo simple. "¡Ah sí! Se te acelera el corazón, tus mejillas se calientan, y sientes muchas ganas de estar cerca de esa persona ¿Te suena?"

Leni de repente se quedó en silencio, todo lo que le estaba diciendo su hermana se le hacía conocido, cuando estaba a punto de consultarle algo a Lori la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, al parecer por una patada desde el exterior.

"¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN TARDANDO TANTO? TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!"

La persona que invadió su habitación no era otra más que Lola.

"¿Pero que han estado haciendo en todo este rato? Ni siquiera se visten aún"

"¡Ya vamos!" Contestaron ambas mientras se cambiaban lo más rápido posible.

"¡DENSE PRISA!"

A las hermanas no les quedó otra que posponer la conversación para otro momento.

"Seguiremos hablando después" Le dijo Lori a su hermana la cuál se ve que quería decirle algo, pero que tan solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras continuaba cambiándose.

Después de ordenar todo lo necesario para ir a la escuela, los hermanos se disponían a salir, en la Vanzilla Lori noto que Leni aún no salía.

"¿Leni sigue en el baño? Por qué tarda tanto? Voy a buscarla"

"No te preocupes, yo voy" Se ofreció su hermano Lincoln.

Subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso, vio que su hermana estaba terminando de secarse la cara con una toalla.

"Ah Linky....." Una ligera pausa de la chica, le hizo mirar hacía otra dirección. "Lo siento, ahora si estoy lista"

"¡Apresúrate! llegaremos tarde" Lincoln procedió a agarrarle la mano a su hermana para guiarla más rápidamente hacia la van.

Leni sin darse cuenta, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y su corazón se le aceleraba junto con unas inmensas ganas de permanecer al lado de de su hermano Lincoln la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Lori y pensó.

... _.Lori, es justo como tú me lo describiste...._

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


	11. FANTASÍAS AGRIDULCES

Lincoln veía como su hermana se subía encima de la cama, concretamente quedo de pie frente a el que estaba sentado, de pronto se fijo que la chica tenía algo en sus manos, al parecer era algo así como un dulce, el cual Lucy le mostró para luego preguntarle "¿Quieres?" El peliblanco más que responder, asintió con la cabeza al estar sin palabras, no podía parar de mirar esas diminutas curvas sin desarrollar de su pequeña hermana modelando dentro de esa delgada tela negra transparente, además de la particularidad de no llevar nada arriba que ya se estaba volviendo el sello personal de la gótica, podía ver como ella se acercaba lentamente hacia él con el dulce, estiro su mano lo mejor que pudo para recibir el caramelo, todo esto sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su linda sonrisa burlona, lo que no esperaba es que ella tenía otros planes, en vez de pasarle el dulce, hizo a un lado la mano del peliblanco.

"No" Dijo Lucy para luego darle un empujón a su hermano que se fue para atrás encima de su cama.

Recostado con su hermana encima Lincoln ahora se hallaba mas confundido que nunca, hasta que vio que su hermana le dijo "Yo te lo daré" mientras sacaba el dulce del envoltorio y se lo puso en la boca.

_¿_ _De boca a boca? Increíble._ Pensó el peliblanco mientras Lucy acercaba su cara con el dulce en su boca, Lincoln hizo contacto con el caramelo, pudo ver como las mejillas de su hermana empezaron a enrojecerse, empujó el dulce con su lengua hacia el interior de la boca de Lincoln.

Nada más fueron unos segundos pero él pecoso estaba seguro de que la lengua de la gótica tocó por un momento sus labios, al parecer su teoría no estaba errada, vio cómo Lucy se tapó la boca en señal de sorpresa, su pequeña sonrisa daba a entender de que no le molestó en lo absoluto, tras eso se levanto y comenzó a deshacer la prenda que su hermano le compró, ya suelta, vio como se deslizaba por la cintura de la niña producto de que se la estaba quitando lenta y sensualmente.

Ya prácticamente con nada encima aparte de la tanga negra, Lucy miro a su hermano, con sus pequeñas manos le agarró la cara para acercar la suya, era tan corta la distancia entre ellos, que Lincoln era capaz de sentir el calor salir de la boca de la niña al exhalar, incluso pudo sentir el aroma de pasta dental de uso común en la casa Loud, lo sabía, ya que el también la usa a diario, también podría jurar que pudo ver sus ojos mirándolo fijamente a través de su oscuro cabello. La chica le dio una sonrisa burlesca y le dijo a su hermano.

"Lincoln eres un pervertido ¿Dónde estas mirando?"

"Por todos lados... Eres hermosa a donde mire"

"¡LINCOLN!" Un repentino golpe en su escritorio lo hizo saltar del susto.

* * *

Desde el suelo miro hacia arriba y vio a su maestra acompañada por el sonido de risas de sus compañeros.

"¿Me quedé dormido otra vez?"

"Lincoln Loud, no me molesta mucho que te hayas quedado dormido en plena clase, me molesta más el hecho de que estabas fantaseando con cosas que no van acorde para un niño de tú edad"

El peliblanco se puso pálido. _Acaso..._ _¿N_ _ombré a Lucy_ _mientras la imaginaba_ _? Espero no haberla_ _cagado._ Era en lo único en que pensaba desesperadamente el pecoso, ciertamente sería sencillo explicar la atracción por cualquier chica en la escuela para llegar a fantasear con ella, pero si dicha chica es una de sus propias hermanas, su propia sangre, pues eso ya no sería muy fácil de explicar.

"¿Dije algún nombre?" Preguntó algo desesperado el chico.

La maestra Agnes tenía su mano en su frente, se tomó su tiempo en contestarle.

"Pará suerte de esa chica, no la nombraste"

Lincoln sintió un alivio inmenso tras oír eso a lo que procedió a disculparse.

"Lo siento profesora Agnes, procuraré que no pase de nuevo"

"Más te vale, debes tener cuidado con esa clase de cosas, vuelve a tú asiento"

"Si maestra"

Un par de compañeras quedaron mirando al peliblanco mientras se volvía a sentar.

* * *

Lincoln se lavaba la cara en los lavabos de la escuela para despejarse un poco, se encontraba en compañía de su círculo de amigos, los cuales no paraban de preguntarle quien era la misteriosa chica con la que se hallaba fantaseando en plena clase.

"Al menos danos una pista Lincoln, no nos dejes con la duda" Preguntaba Rusty mientras Zach y Liam le daban la razón.

"Por última vez, paren de preguntarme, no les diré"

"Quizá fue Ronnie Anne ¿Quién sabe?"

"¿Y si no fue ella? Con la amenaza que nos dio a nosotros, no quiero ni saber que le haría a Lincoln si se entera de que estuvo imaginándose a otra chica en un sueño pervertido" Dedujo Zach para el espanto de todo el grupo, incluso Lincoln.

"No bromees con eso, me dieron escalofríos" Aclamaba una vez mas el peliblanco.

 _Si Lucy se entera, lo que menos esperaría es una golpiza, ella no es así después de todo._ Pensaba Lincoln sobre su estoica hermana.

"Les diré algo, la verdad no es que no les quiera decir, es que no les puedo decir, espero me comprendan"

 _No quiero ir a la cárcel, gracias._ Pensaba el peliblanco mientras salía de los lavabos encontrándose con otro grupo de compañeros afuera esperando.

_¡Ahhhgh! No otra vez._

"¿Que tal Lincoln? Ya estas preparado para decirnos quién es la chica misteriosa? ¿Será que es Jordan? Dijo en tono burlón la chica que lideraba al grupo, una chica que Lincoln conocía muy bien, la propia Jordan apareció detrás de aquella chica para decir.

"Mollie, ya te dije que no me interesaba saber sobre eso"

"No te preocupes, estoy casi segura de que fuiste tú, además, no creo que te moleste que el chico más listo de la clase este fantaseando contigo ¿No?" Dijo la chica avergonzando a su amiga que no supo que hacer más que voltearse ruborizada. "T-tonta, eso no es lo que me preocupa"

Lincoln interrumpió su conversación" ¿Tú también Mollie? Ya les dije a los chicos así que les diré a ustedes también, no pienso decir nada sobre el asunto y punto"

"Vamos Lincoln no seas así" Dijo la chica de pelo castaño mientras caminaba hacia el peliblanco para ganarse a su lado y pasar su brazo por detrás de su cuello en un abrazo forzado, Lincoln pudo sentir el perfume que llevaba su compañera de clase el cual era bastante fuerte, hipnotizado por el aroma, el chico no se percató de que la chica lo alejó de ambos grupos para decirle en susurros.

"Lincoln, si me lo dices podría arreglarte una cita con Jordan, como es ella, seguro no me cuesta convencerla"

"Ya te dije que no..... Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"¿Ya ves? Sabía que te interesaría, aquí entre nos, a ella le gustas un poco, solo tienes que decirme con quien estabas fantaseando en clase, aunque no halla sido Jordan, no importa, y arreglare una cita para ustedes dos, estoy seguro que eso la pone súper contenta.

Lincoln nunca había tenido tantas dudas en su vida, estaba debatiendo si compartir su secreto con su compañera de clases o no, una cita con la linda Jordan no era algo que pudiera pasarse por alto tan fácilmente, la oferta sin duda era tentadora.

"Bueno yo...." Lincoln no pudo terminar lo que sea que iba a decir ya que él y Mollie vieron que había alguien más frente a ellos.

"¿De qué hablan Lincoln?" Esta tercera chica preguntó.

"Es Ronnie Anne" Dijo Rusty visiblemente espantado. "Y no se ve nada contenta, yo mejor me voy"

"¿Que hay de Lincoln? No podemos abandonarlo" Dijo Clyde en defensa de su mejor amigo.

"La última vez, se veía que tenía todo bajo control, estará bien"

"Que estas diciendo Rust..."

"Estoy bien Clyde, vayan, ya los alcanzo, tengo todo bajo control aquí, ¿Cierto chicas?"

Ronnie Anne solo alejo su mirada en rechazo. "¡Hm! ¿Y a mi que me preguntas tonto?"

Mientras que la chica de pelo castaño solo soltó unas pequeñas risas burlescas para decir.

"Que valiente eres Loud"

Tras esto el peliblanco mostró su pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien, mientras el pequeño grupo que venía con las chicas también optó por retirarse, nadie quería tener una riña con Ronnie Anne, no por nada era la chica mas ruda de la escuela en Royal Woods, Jordan se acercó al lado de su amiga.

"Mollie vámonos, no quiero problemas, y menos con ella"

Mollie ignoro a su amiga y más que intimidarse se aferro más fuerte al peliblanco. "¡Ahh! Así que tú eres la famosa Ronnie Anne de la que todos hablan en la escuela"

"Supongo que si, ahora si me disculpas, quiero hablar con Lincoln" Dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Claro claro, pero primero déjame preguntarte algo ¿Si? ¿Acaso tú y Lincoln están saliendo?"

Con la pregunta la morena no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar su encuentro con el peliblanco.

"¿Q-que? Claro que no, ¿Quién querría ser la novia de este pervertido?" Dijo la morena sin pensar.

 _Idiota, ¿Qué dices? no me delates._ Pensó el peliblanco golpeándose la frente ante la acusación de Ronnie Anne.

"Ohohoho... Así que pervertido ¿Eh?... ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Loud?" Miraba de reojo la chica a Lincoln mientras este a su vez intentaba mantener una cara seria, fracasando terriblemente.

Intentando cubrir su error, la morena dijo "Bu-bueno ¿Y a ti que mas te da? No te metas en donde no te llaman"

En ese momento Jordan agarra a Mollie por atrás y le dice. "Mollie ya es suficiente, vámonos, después hablaras con Lincoln cuando esté desocupado"

Ante la insistencia de su amiga, la chica soltó al peliblanco y le dijo. "Bien, los dejaré a solas para que hablen, y Lincoln" La chica llamó la atención de su compañero.

"No te olvides lo que te dije, piénsalo y me das tú respuesta después" Mollie se alejaba mientras Jordan la alcanzaba rápidamente.

"¿Acaso te contó algo?"

"Aun no, pero le ofrecí algo que le puede interesar, y ¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso te beneficie a ti"

"¿Eh?...... Mollie, no me digas que le dijiste"

"Un poquito, pero por su reacción, parece que el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿No estas contenta?"

"Idiota, que vergüenza, ¿Y ahora como se supone que lo vea a la cara........"

Así continuaron hasta que su conversación ya no podía escucharse a lo lejos.

* * *

Luego de que ambas chicas se fueran, solo quedaron Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, era una situación algo incomoda, era la primera vez que se encontraban después de aquella noche en la que compartieron un beso, el primero en hablar fue el peliblanco.

"Hey, gracias por la ayuda....... ya estaban empezando a molestarme con tantas preguntas"

"Como sea, es solo que no me agrada esa chica"

"¿Quien? ¿Mollie? No es para tanto, solo es un poco curiosa y algo metiche, pero eso es todo, absolutamente nada de que preocuparse"

"No me preocupo por ti tonto, además ¿A que se referían con lo del nombre de una chica? ¿ Y ahora que fue lo que hiciste?" Ronnie Anne miraba con sospecha al peliblanco, este no hizo más que improvisar una respuesta.

"Nada, solo un chisme que no tiene importancia"

"Ah ¿Si? ¿Así que solo un chisme eh? No te creo, estoy segura de que hiciste algo pervertido otra vez, no te hagas, que ya te conozco Lame-o"

"Supongo no puedo esconderte nada a ti ¿Eh?" Dijo el peliblanco. "Pero lamentablemente no te lo puedo revelar a ti tampoco, puede que sea demasiado para que una niña lo digiera"

"Cretino ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que pasó en el restaurante? Además ¿Por qué suenas como un viejo? Tenemos edades parecidas"

_Siempre se me olvida que ya no soy adulto, sino un niño de quinto grado, debo elegir mis palabras con cuidado de ahora en adelante._

"P-pues es cierto ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Podríamos decir que tuve un sueño algo...... provocativo con..... una chica ¿De acuerdo?" Confesó el peliblanco dando la menor cantidad de pistas posibles.

Ella quedó sin palabras y se ruborizo un poco, el peliblanco lo noto y sonriendo burlonamente le dijo "Como dije, demasiado para una niña"

"C-cállate tonto...."

"Perdón, no pude evitarlo, te pusiste como tomate"

Lincoln podría jurar que escucho a la chica murmurar unas palabras.

"¿Hm? ¿Cómo dices?"

La chica reunió valor y dijo "¿N-no habrá sido conmigo cierto?"

"Esta vez no..... digo, claro que no, te lo prometo"

"¡Idiota! C-como sea, ya no me interesa....... en realidad te buscaba para hablarte sobre otra cosa" La chica trataba de cambiar de tema, Lincoln vio como de repente la morena se ponía mas seria.

"Es sobre tú hermana" Dijo Ronnie Anne, lo cual llamo la atención de Lincoln "¿Lori? ¿Qué pasa con ella?" No podía comprender a que se refería la pecosa.

"Dímelo tú, mi hermano me dijo que ya no se llaman tan seguido como solían hacerlo"

"No sabría decirte, no le vi nada raro esta mañana que la vi"

"Bueno solo tenía que pasarte el mensaje, no me interesa la verdad, ya me voy" Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba del peliblanco.

"Ah... bien, nos vemos después" Ronnie Anne no le contesto, pero tampoco es que el chico esperara una respuesta. Se quedo mirándola mientras se alejaba, de pronto pudo notar que la chica giro un poco la cabeza pero sin parar de caminar, podía ver como ella lo miraba fijamente con su rostro completamente ruborizado, tras ese pequeño intercambio de miradas, nuevamente se volteo para seguir su camino hasta que desapareció entre los pasillos de la escuela.

Solo nuevamente, Lincoln empezó a pensar en su hermana mayor "Así que Lori no ha tenido mucho contacto con Bobby últimamente....... Interesante ¿Tendrá algo que ver conmigo?"

La campanada para la próxima clase desvió los pensamientos del chico.

_Lo mejor será preocuparse de esto después de la hora de salida._

* * *

Entre tanto pensamiento Lincoln ni siquiera se percato que ya estaba en frente de su casa, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que sus acciones estaban dañando la relación de Lori y Bobby, quería conversar las cosas con su hermana.

"Disculpa" Una voz desconocida sonó a sus espaldas antes de que el peliblanco abriera la puerta de su casa, al girarse pudo reconocer inmediatamente a la chica que le dirigió la palabra, era una chica de más o menos la edad de Lori, cabello largo rubio, falda amarilla a cuadros, un suéter morado que solo dejaba entrever los bordes de una camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, calcetas por sobre las rodillas y zapatos cafés.

"Carol Pingrey si no me equivoco" Dijo Lincoln reconociendo a la rubia.

"Oh, ¿Me conoces?" Se extraño la chica.

 _¡AH! Parece que la volví a cagar, no me digas que Lori aun no trae a Carol a casa tampoco, ¿Pero que pasa aquí? ¿Acaso nadie invita a sus amigos a casa?_ Pensaba Lincoln al haberse delatado nuevamente justo como con Sam.

"Pues.... eres bastante popular en Bleeter ¿Sabes?" Se saco una excusa rápidamente.

"Vaya, pensé que solo era conocida dentro de la escuela, nunca imagine que tendría seguidores del exterior también" Se alegro la rubia ante lo lejos que ha llegado su popularidad.

Lincoln se ruborizo ante la linda sonrisa que mostró la chica, se dio cuenta del por que la chica era tan famosa y el por que tanta amistad-rivalidad entre ella y su hermana, irradiaba un aura de 'Chica perfecta' por todos lados.  
  


"Claro que soy seguidor tuyo, me llamo Lincoln por cierto"

"¿Lincoln?....." Un silencio de unos cuantos segundos llamo la atención del peliblanco.

............ _..¿Y ahora que?_

"Así que tú eres ese Lincoln del que tanto habla Lori" La chica había reconoció el nombre de inmediato.

"Oh, ¿Lori habla de mi en la escuela? Esa si que no me la esperaba" El peliblanco pensaba en voz alta mientras se agarraba el mentón.

"¿Bromeas? Últimamente habla mas de ti que de Bobby, él mismo me dijo que hablara con ella, ya que no hablan mucho por teléfono últimamente ¿Me pregunto si esta todo bien?"

_Vaya, justamente lo mismo que me comentó Ronnie Anne, me pregunto si será culpa mía ¿Pero que digo? Claro que es culpa mía, soy yo el que esta coqueteándole cada oportunidad que se me presenta._

Al ver al chico tan callado le dijo "Disculpa, quisiera hablar con ella ¿Sabes si esta en casa?"

"Acabo de llegar pero usualmente esta a ésta hora, pasa" Lincoln guio a la rubia hasta la sala de estar de la casa y subió rápidamente en busca de su hermana mayor.

Llegando a la habitación que comparte ella con Leni, ve que la puerta esta abierta y al entrar ve que esta tirada encima de su cama boca abajo con su cara enterrada en una almohada.

"¿Lori?" Le dirigió la palabra su hermano para que se percatara de su presencia, ante el llamado la rubia se espanto como si le hubieran dado un susto de muerte "¡¿LINCOLN?! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"No mucho, acabo de llegar"

"Ahh bien, porque necesitaba hablarte sobre..." Dijo la rubia, pero antes de que empezara a hablar su hermano la interrumpió.

"Lo siento tendrá que ser después, alguien te busca, no querrás hacerla esperar" Lori quedo extrañada, no recuerda haber invitado a nadie a casa para hoy, con mucha curiosidad bajo a ver quien era su inesperada visita.

Para su sorpresa no era otra que su amiga-enemiga, de todas sus compañeras de clase era la que menos se esperaba, después de todo, con ella es a la que menos le dirige la palabra.

"¿Carol?" Fue lo primero que murmuro en voz alta.

"Hola Lori"

"Oh.. Hola... ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?"

"Pues Bobby me dijo"

Al oír el nombre de su novio la chica murmuro en voz baja "Bobby..." mientras miraba en otra dirección.

"Ehm... Si, me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, iba a venir el pero yo me ofrecí a venir, pensé que quizá estarías molesta con el"

"...Ya veo... Vamos a mi habitación, hablemos ahí" La rubia de pelo largo asintió con la cabeza mientras la acompañaba escaleras arriba.

Lincoln vio como ambas entraron a la habitación, atrás suyo apareció Luna para decir "Parece que nuestra hermana tiene problemas con Bobby"

Lynn venia subiendo rápido las escaleras diciendo "¿A quien le importa? No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto" Mientras que de otra habitación salía Lola montada en un coche rosa que era pequeño igual que ella.

"Oigan ¿Que me dicen si vamos a espiar?" Dijo la pequeña con voz y mirada maliciosa.

"¿Que dices Lola? No esta bien espiar, te meterás en problemas" Su hermana rockera llamaba la atención de la menor al igual que Lincoln.

"Supuse que dirían eso, esta bien iré sola" Lola acelero su carro pretendiendo ir a la habitación al final del pasillo pero su hermano se pone en medio "¡Quítate Lincoln!"

"Espera Lola, parece ser algo serio, será mejor no entrometerse, Lori seguro nos contará después"

En ese momento la pequeña rubia puso una cara aún más intimidante de lo que ya tenía, Lincoln con sudor en su frente no podía creer que esta era la misma niña adorable con la que compartió su cama la mañana anterior.

Justo antes de que la niña estallara en contra de su hermano una puerta se abre de golpe, dicha puerta no era aquella en donde se encontraban Lori y Carol, de hecho era en la dirección opuesta, era la habitación que compartían Lisa y Lily.

A pesar de ser la habitación de las dos menores de la casa, la que salió no era otra que Luan, que se veía algo nerviosa.

"¿Luan que ocurre?" Pregunto Lincoln visiblemente preocupado por el estado de su hermana.

"¿Lincoln? Uhmm....... No..... no ocurre nada"

"¿Estas segura? Te vez algo pálida"

"Si hermana, no te ves bien, Lisa seguro tuvo algo que ver" Dijo Luna por detrás de Lincoln, pero antes de que Luan pudiera contestar, la propia Lisa sale de la habitación también.

"Pues tus conjeturas no están tan alejadas de la realidad hermana mayor"

Todos se quedaron viendo a la menor con suspicacia, en su defensa la pequeña contestó con un "No es nada grave, lo prometo"

Antes de que alguno del grupo protestara en contra de la niña, Luan interrumpió bruscamente "Estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse solo rechacé ser parte de uno de sus locos experimentos"

"Llamarlos locos es una total exageración de tú parte mi querida hermana mayor"

"Como sea.... Acabo de recordar algo, así que si me disculpan, tengo que ir a mi habitación"

Rauda y veloz la chica de frenillos salió corriendo en dirección a su dormitorio, mientras Lisa se gira en dirección hacia su único hermano el cual no sabe qué pensar, más confuso aún el hecho de que Lisa se acomodaba sus enormes gafas y esbozo una sonrisa para decirle.

"Pero ahora que lo pienso, no le he pedido mi favor a Lincoln aún, quizá sea una buena oportunidad para que me ayude"

El peliblanco tenía el presentimiento de qué algo muy malo pasó dentro de esa habitación, y sentía que tenía que averiguarlo, así que decidido seguirle el juego a su hermana.

"Esta bien, iré"

"Rezaré por ti Lincoln" le dijo burlonamente Lana mientras Luna y Lynn admiraban la valentía de su hermano como si se tratara de un sacrificio humano.

Lincoln apenas sonriendo ante la resignación de sus hermanas, camina en dirección a la habitación que comparten las dos más menores de la casa, pero antes de poder entrar Lola dice.

"Bien Lisa, me sacaste un peso de encima, ahora si me disculpan" Fue lo que dijo la pequeña rubia antes de volver a subirse a su coche Rosa, Lincoln noto sus intenciones de ir nuevamente a espiar a Carol y Lori.

"¡¡LOLA DETENTE!!" Alzo la voz el peliblanco.

"Lincoln ¿Vas a seguir metiéndote en mi camino?" Lola sonaba enfurecida una vez más.

"Te invitare a un helado después, del sabor que quieras"

Cómo si de una palabra mágica se tratase, la cara de la niña cambió en fracciones de segundo, de furiosa a encantadora.

"¿En serio Lincoln?"

"Si, pero no debes ir a espiar ¿Entiendes?"

"Esta bien, ya se me fueron las ganas de ir de todas formas" Dijo rápido la pequeña, sus hermanas la veían mientras pensaban.

_Q_ _ue_ _rápido_ _te vendiste_ _....._

"Si ya esta todo solucionado aquí, prosigamos a mi habitación querido hermano mayor"

Lincoln Asintió y siguió a su hermana hacia su recamara mientras la puerta ya no dejaba ver a ninguno de los dos mientras se cerraba.

* * *

La pequeña Lisa se acomodo en su clásico escritorio ubicado frente a su cama, Lily se hallaba dormida en su cuna al ser la hora de la siesta, Lincoln procuro no hacer mucho ruido mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermana menor, ella mientras tanto empezó a tomar unas notas en una pequeña libreta que tenia guardada.

"¿Escribes sobre mi?" Le pregunto intrigado el peliblanco.

"Sobre tú 'Posesión' si, ya sabes que quede intrigada" La chica hizo el gesto de entre comillas con sus dos manos mientras remarcaba la palabra.

"Supuse que tú no te conformarías con que solo fue una posesión"

"Pues claro que no, admiro las aficiones de mi hermana mayor pero me temo que no vemos esta clase de asuntos de la misma forma" La chica se acerca y se sienta en la cama al lado de su hermano.

"Ahora quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas si me lo permites"

"Claro que si, no hay problema"

"Bien, comenzare con..."

"Espera" Lincoln detuvo de golpe la entrevista de su hermana.

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto la chica sonriendo, como si supiera que es lo próximo que va a decir su hermano.

"No te hagas, vine a hacer tus exámenes, si, pero también necesito saber que es lo que paso entre tú y Luan, ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste que hizo que saliera despavorida a su habitación?"

Lisa no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento ante las declaraciones de su hermano mayor.

"No te preocupes, pensaba decírtelo de todas formas, pero tendrá que ser después de este examen"

"Esta bien hagámoslo, pero será mejor que me cuentes todo"

"Claro, lo prometo"

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PLATZ EINS


End file.
